A Dark End and a Bright Beginning
by Sonata Ann
Summary: A trap is set in order to capture Karin, but instead, kills her and she ends up on the outskirts of Rukongai. What's going to happen to her when she doesn't know where she is and her reiatsu is going increasingly high?
1. Day's Events

**A/N- Hello everyone! This is my first attempt on writtng a Bleach fic, but not my first writting a fic. I'm really excited writting this 'cause I feel like I came up with a good plot. I hope you'd think it's good later on.**

**The story starts off after the encounter of the Menos Grande in episode 132 and it goes off from there. Well, enjoy!**

((Re-edited))

Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13, was laying on the living room couch in Orihime's apartment replaying the events that took place at the soccer field during the game to the point where he found out that his new found friend is Ichigo's little sister.

_"Now that I think about it, They do look alike. Plus I could kinda see where she got her spiritual energy from."_

Then he remembered Karin asking him where her brother was. Looking back in their past meetings, that was the only time when she looked really worried. After all, he didn't know the amount of times Karin had to reassure her sister, even herself, that Ichigo was sure to come back home.

_"I don't even know if I am ready to leave when the time comes."_

While Toushiro was so consumed with his thoughts, his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, has been spying on him for the past five minutes. Watching him think for so long had her guessing that he was thinking of Karin. The eerie silence was killing her so Matsumoto broke the silence.

"Yohoo! Taicho!"

The cheery voice of his fukutaicho brought his attention back to earth. He looked towards the doorway to find the interruption of his thought waving at him. He just growled angrily with a glare telling her to leave him alone and looked up at the ceiling going back to his thought.

To his dismay, he was interrupted again.

"Oh, Taicho! You're not even going to say 'hi' to me?" Silence was her answer. "Well, that's okay. I won't tell anyone, especially Ichigo, that you're going out with Kurosaki-kun's little sister."

Matsumoto looked at Toushiro slyly to find him sitting up and giving her one of his deathly glares.

"She is _not_ my _girlfriend_!" yelled Toushiro, stressing out the words 'not' and 'girlfriend'.

Ever since his first meet with Karin, a couple of minutes after Karin leaves, Matsumoto would appear right at his side asking who the girl was. His response was always the same with him telling her that he doesn't know who she is and to stay out of his business. To Toushiro, it's a meaning of "end of conversation and don't bring it up again," but to Matsumoto, it's a sign telling her to ask more questions and to bring it up again later on. And here she was, bringing up the topic again.

"Oh ho ho! I didn't know that you guys ARE going out." She giggled at the thought. "I didn't know you had it in you, Taicho. You really got her where you want her. Hm... although, I don't think Hinamori would be glad about this. Don't you think?"

It was at this time that she finally looked at him to find her captain standing up, hands clenching and unclenching, teeth gritting, and face going red. Plus, with the additional room temperature dropping...

...FAST.

To Matsumoto's rescue, Orihime entered her home with a usual, cheery greeting.

"Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-san! I'm back! Rangiku-san, I've got the stuff for the bean paste casserole you like."

When she started feeling the tension in the room, Orihime also noticed the temperature dropping. "Ano... why is it cold in here?" she asked, looking at Toushiro and then Matsumoto.

Without even an answer to her question, she was being pulled out the door instead. "Whoa! Rangiku-san, where are we going?"

"Shopping spree, silly. We need some girl time." she responded, taking the shopping bags from Orihime and placing them on a table while pulling a confused princess out the door.

Even with the door shut completely, you could hear the 10th division captain yelling at the top of his lungs.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Orihime looked back at her apartment and raised an eyebrow. Even from a fair distance from her home, she saw the whole place shake and a couple of birds that were nesting close by flew up in the air frightened.

When Matsumoto came to a stop, Orihime asked, "What did you say this time?" knowing what and who it was about since Matsumoto let her in the gossip.

She laughed. "You know. The usual. I just added in Hinamori just to add some spice."

Orihime giggled. "Well I hope he'll be alright. From what you told me about Hitsugaya-san and Hinamori-san, it really seemed like he really did like her."

"Of course, he'll be alright. He's a taicho after all. Besides, Hitsugaya-taicho moved on a long time ago when he found out that she liked Kira-kun."

Orihime tried to imagine Toushiro looking heartbroken, but to no avail.

"It's hard to imagine him heartbroken."

Matsumoto smiled at her. "Well, he's the master of hiding emotions he doesn't want to show."

After a couple minutes of silence, Orihime said, "Well, aren't we going shopping?"

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's go!" And both girls raced to the shopping district.

Back in the apartment, Toushiro was ranting on and on about how he was gonna give his lieutenant tons of paperwork when they get back to Soul Society.

* * *

At the same time when Matsumoto was rambling on and on about Toushiro and Karin, a lonesome figure was standing in the middle of a deserted soccer field, thinking about the day's events. The thing that they wouldn't forget was when Toushiro saved them from that Menos.

The raven-haired girl looked off to the side to see where the explosion was suppose to be. She remembered watching Toushiro place a barrier around it, so it won't cause suspicion and draw attention to the crater.

_"I'm still a bit dazed that Toushiro is a shinigami. Hm... well it make sense about his disappearance the very first time I met him, but still."_

Kurosaki Karin, younger sister of he shinigami representative, Kurosaki Ichigo, still remembered the feeling when the Menos Grande was about to attack her. Then the feeling of relief when Toushiro turned into a shinigami and saved her.

_"Who would have thought that that shorty was a shinigami like Ichi-nii and a captain at that."_

Karin laughed at the thought. She smiled to herself, but it soon turned in to a frown.

"I can't dwell in the past. I have to forget about this 'cause sooner or later he would have to go back to where ever he came from."

Karin sighed to herself and decided to head on home.

Little did she know that the center of her thoughts would be leaving sooner than she thought he would. She never even noticed two people, who were racing each other, hide behind some bushes and eavesdropped on what she said. The two people looked from Karin, who was picking up her forgotten soccer ball, to each other, smiling sadly as they noticed a romance slowly blossoming.

* * *

"Yuzu! I'm home!"

As Karin stepped in her home, she could smell the food that's being cooked and heard some 'clinking' and 'clanking' of plates and silverware being set on the table.

"Hey, Karin." Yuzu smiled. "Did you have fun playing soccer with your friends?"

Karin thought back to that afternoon when her friends and her were in the middle of a game when a hollow came and attacked them. Of course she won't going to tell her sister that, so she told her the latter.

"Yup. I sure did, and once again I kicked their butts." Karin said, pumping her fist in the air to show how energetic she is about it. Even if it wasn't the whole truth.

Yuzu smiled at her twin's antics.

"Well, while you're standing there, could you please bring the food to the table?"

"Sure."

Right when she set the food on the table, there was a loud crash behind them.

"KARIN! MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTER HAS COME BACK TO ME FROM PLAYING SOCCER WITH HER FRIENDS!"

Karin stood there irritated and kicked her dad square in the face.

"Otou-san!"

Yuzu rushed to his side to find him mumbling.

"I love you too my sweet, sweet daughter."

"Urusai!"

Then Karin knocked him upside the head, knocking him out cold.

Yuzu sighed with exasperation and shook her head. "Well, let's go ahead and eat dinner. I'll just put Otou-san's food in the fridge."

As Yuzu left to do that, Karin took in the scene that was before her. The house was clean, her dad was sprawled on the floor, the food was ready to be eaten, and there was an empty plate placed on Ichigo's place. Ever since Ichigo disappeared, Karin noticed that when Yuzu sets the table, she still places a plate on his spot with extra food left in the pot, as if waiting for him to come home any minute from where ever he's been.

Karin took her seat at the table and shook her head sadly. She then remembered what Toushiro told her. He had reassured her that her brother is training to get stronger to protect those he love.

Karin was pulled form her thoughts when her sister entered the room.

"Okay! Itadakimasu!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu."

As they dug into their food, Karin went back to her thoughts.

_"I hope you come back home soon, Ichi-nii."_

* * *

In Hueco Mundo...

"You tell him."

"No! You!"

"Eh?!"

"Go!"

One of the two arrancars pushed the other through the doors of the throne room. With every step they took, every step bringing them to their doom, they nervously brought their eyes up to see Aizen waiting for the report. They gulped and took a deep breath, which they knew was their last.

"The Menos Grande you sent was killed off by..." they gulped again. "...Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the 10th division. The Menos was..." but they were never able to finish the report since Aizen had stood up from his seat and used Way of Destruction 4: White Thunder.

"Ulquiorra."

From the shadows, the Espada came out and responded, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I think we should use that plan of yours that you suggested. Just make sure you choose the right people for the job."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

With that, the 4th Espada walked out of the room with a smirk.

**A/N- I know Ulquiorra doesn't really show much of a facial expression, but he needed something. I hope you liked it review please.**

**Japanese terms**

**Otou-san- father**

**Urusai- shut up**

**Itadakimasu- usually said before you have your meal like saying praise.**


	2. An Urgent Matter

**A/N- Hey you guys! So from the last chapter, some of you were probably confused when I said "...while pulling a confused princess out the door." There is no princess. It's just that Orihime's name means 'princess'. With that cleared up, here's chapter 2!**

((Re-edited))

At around noon the next day, Karin was finally able to leave her house. She wasn't exactly in a good mood seeing that she had to wake up early to help her dad in the family clinic due to an emergency.

_"Eight people in one, big accident. By the looks of their wounds, it looked like a hollow did it."_

Earlier that morning while she was taking care of the patients, she remembered feeling a familiar reiatsu spike up as they fought the hollow.

_"That shorty was the one that took care of that hollow. I still don't see how he isn't a elementry student."_

Just then, she was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a reiatsu go up and heard a loud roar not too far away.

"Heh. This reiatsu is surely a regular hollow. That piece of junk is gonna get it for waking me up early."

With her soccer ball in a net sack, she ran off towards the direction of the hollow. Besides, she got the feeling that she was closest to it.

* * *

In another part of Karakura Town, a white, spikey haired boy's phone went off.

"A hollow? I better go take care of it."

He pulled out his Soul Candy Dispenser and swallowed a soul candy, making his soul and body separate.

"Akira, stay here in Orihime's place. I'll be back." Toushiro told his 'twin'.

"Yes, sir!" Akira said, saluting.

Toushiro jumped out of the window and headed towards the hollow. Besides, despite the far distance of himself and the hollow, he was probably the closest. Especially when he knew that the rest of his subordinates were on breaks.

With that, he picked up the pace to get to the hollow and kill it off before it causes any more destruction.

_"Like the one from this morning." _Toushiro thought, sighing to himself.

* * *

_"Ugh. This hollow is so stubborn. I need to find an opening."_

Karin has been fighting the hollow for the past fifteen minutes and the only damage she gave it was a small scratch on the upper arm.

She dodged it attacks as she swiftly moved left and right with her soccer ball looking for any openings. As she continued dodging it, she noticed a small opening the hollow left, whether if it was dodging or attacking, to the right of it ear. It's a small opening, but it's the only thing she had left.

Karin put her ball to a stop and waited for the hollow to come at her. Just as it was about to hit her, she kicked the ball with a bit of her reiatsu and got a direct hit.

With the hollow's fist inches to her face, she watched it as it roared and disintegrated. Once it was completely gone, she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes! Once again, Karakura Red did it again! ...Gah! I should just leave the Karakura Team. I do pretty good on my own."

With a grin on her face, she went to retrieve her soccer ball and headed towards the soccer field.

* * *

When Toushiro reached his destination, he saw that someone else was already fighting the hollow. He watched as they leaped left to right to avoid its attacks.

_"I've got to help her."_

He took a step towards Karin, but the sound of his phone stopped him. He growled with frustration and took out his phone.

"Who ever sent me a message at a time like this is going to get it. It better be important."

He opened his flip-phone and read the message. It read:

_Taicho,_

_Yamamoto-soutaicho wishes to speak with you. He said that it is an emergency._

Toushiro closed his eyes and sighed at the thought of what the emergency could be.

A loud roar broke his thoughts and he opened his eyes. He saw the hollow disintegrating and Karin pumping his fist in the air.

"I guess I better go."

With one last look at Karin, Toushiro took his leave.

* * *

"Ah. Hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san and Yamamoto-soutaicho is already waiting for you in the living room."

Toushiro nodded his head towards Orihime indicating that he understood.

Before he opened the door to the living room, he noticed Akira waiting beside the door.

"Welcome back, Taicho." Akira said with a smile.

Without a response, Toushiro stepped in his body and entered the next room. When he walked into the room, he found Matsumoto and Yamamoto already talking.

"So the 12th division is already scanning the area?"

"Yes, that is correct, but we are still trying to figure out what his intentions are."

Once Toushiro closed the door, the two acknowledged his presence.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

He gave a curt nod. "Yamamoto-soutaicho. You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes. I've already spoken with Matsumoto-fukutaicho with such matters."

He paused a little and then continued.

"That Menos Grande you slayed yesterday and the hollow earlier this morning was, from what we expect, sent by Aizen. That hollow just now also proves that it was from Aizen."

"But why-" Toushiro started, but was cut off as Yamamoto held his hand up to silence him.

"Now I know you are concerned about this, but we do not know what he is planning. Right now, I need you and Matsumoto to come back to Soul Society. I've already contacted the rest of your group and they're already here. With the arrancar suddenly stopping their attacks, I want the both of you to go to the Research Institute and give them information that might be useful. Is that clear?"

"Hai." Toushiro and Matsumoto said in unision.

"Good." Yamamoto nodded. "Because of this urgent matter, I want the both of you to be in Soul Society in an hour. I shall leave you two to your packing. Good day." Then the screen went blank.

_"One hour left here."_

Toushiro sighed.

"Aww, and to think we just settled down here. Well, let's spend our last hour here having fun." Matsumoto said brightly.

He shook his head. "We need to start packing and leave at once."

Matsumoto whined. "Taicho, you're no fun." and yet she did what she was told.

_"Hmm... not even a glare or a growl." _Matsumoto thought as she stole a glance at him. _"I wonder what's making him act this way. ...Maybe it's because he has to leave Karin-chan." _She giggled at the thought.

"Taicho! I'm going to tell Orihime what's going on. Go ahead and start packing without me."

Silence was her response, so she took it as a 'go ahead.'

_"Wait until I tell Orihime what's going on."_

With Matsumoto thinking that Toushiro is sad about leaving Karin, Toushiro was left alone packing with thoughts of what Aizen might be planning and his childhood friend.

_"With her current situation, I hope she's okay."_

Toushiro sighed with that thought and continued packing.

* * *

In the kitchen-

"Oh, Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto nodded her head sadly. She had just finished telling Orihime what happened with only forty minutes left to spare.

"Will you guys be able to visit?" Orihime asked. "It'll be lonely here without you guys."

Matsumoto shook her head. "I don't think so. For all I know, we're going to be busy. I don't even think it's possible for Taicho to come visit Karin-chan for a while."

"Mmm... what they need is something they could remember each other of." Orihime thought out loud.

Matsumoto snapped her fingers.

"I got it. What about those necklaces we bought yesterday? You could give yours to Karin while I give mines to Taicho."

"That's the greatest idea I've ever heard." Orihime said with a huge smile.

"Great. I'll give mines to him as soon as we enter Soul Society. You give yours as soon as we leave."

Orihime nodded. "Hai. I feel so excited about this."

Matsumoto giggled. "Same here. I really want to see the look on his face when I-"

"Matsumoto! Hurry up! You still need to pack up. I just finished with mines and there is no way that I am going through your things."

"Coming, Taicho!" She called out.

Orihime looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Wow. It does sound like somethings wrong with him."

Matsumoto laughed and winked at her, as if to tell her 'I told you so' and left to pack.

**A/N- If Matsumoto give him the necklace, would Toushiro really make a facial expression about it? Hehe. About Toushiro being worried about Hinamori, it doesn't mean anything. They're childhood friends, so he has the right to be worried about her because of her relationship with Aizen. Remember they locked her up because of her condition.**

**Anyways, Matsumoto and Orihime and their "woman's intuition". What are they planning to tell Toushiro and Karin when they give it to them? Hahaha!**


	3. Necklaces

((Re-edited))

Toushiro stood in the living room in Orihime's place. It was already time to leave to Soul Society, but Matsumoto was still talking to the orange haired girl in the kitchen. After five minutes of trying to be patient, the 10th division captain started to get impatient, so he called out for his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto! We need to get going now!" Toushiro hollered.

"I'm coming, Taicho!" Matsumoto called. "Remember what to do once we leave." she said as she gave Orihime a tight hug.

"Don't worry. I won't forget." Orihime said, returning the hug. "You can count on me."

They pulled away from each other and gave each other a knowing smile.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Coming!" she hollered back.

She took onelast look at her friend, and with a big smile on her face, Matsumoto went to the living room where the gate to Soul Society was.

Orihime stood at the doorway of the living room, and watched as Toushiro and Matsumoto disappeared behind the doors of the gate. Once the doors disappeared, Orihime took a good look around her living room.

Everything was neat and tidy as if they were never there. The huge screen that was there was left behind, but other then that, there wasn't a trace of them left.

Orihime was about to turn to leave when she saw something caught her eye. On the floor, at the exact spot Toushiro and Matsumoto stood, was the spikeyhaired boy's phone.

_"It must have fallen out of his pocket, I don't know how though." _Orihime thought as she picked it up. _"I don't know what to do with it... I'll just keep it safe."_

Remembering what she had to do, she checked if the necklace was still in her pocket. Once she made sure that it was there, she placed the phone in the same pocket the necklace was in and headed out the door.

* * *

Upon entering Soul Society, they were greeted by the 12th fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Nemu, which most people thought she was an odd girl, bowed to them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Welcome back."

Toushiro nodded while Matsumoto greeted her. "It's good to be back, Nemu-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Now, will you please follow me." she said, leading the way.

On the was to the Research Institute, Matsumotostarted a conversation with Nemu, which gave Toushiro time to think for awhile.

All he knew was that Aizenis most likely to plan something very big, and he had no clue what it was. With everyone in Soul Society talking about Aizen, Toushiro was sure that word might reach Hinamori.

_"...and she'll go hysterical." _he thought.

Toushirosighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. After a couple of steps, he noticed that both his pockets were empty.

_"Wait... empty?"_

He stopped in his tracks and turned his pockets inside out.

When Matsumoto noticed that her captain's steps had ceased, she turned around to find him searching his pockets. Nemu then noticed that the two stopped walking, so she turned around.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Nemu asked.

Toushiro rummaged through his pockets more, but sighed in defeat. "I have seemed to have lost my phone."

Nemu nodded understandingly. "That's okay. I'll ask Mayuri-sama to give you another."

"Arigato."

Nemu nodded again and started to walk ahead of them.

Matsumoto looked at her taicho again. _"It must have fallen out at Orihime's place before we left."_

Once Toushiro reached her, Matsumoto walked along his side. With Nemu far from hearing, she took it as her chance to give him the necklace. "Taicho."

"Nande."

Matsumoto reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Karin-chan didn't know when we were leaving, so she gave this to me to give it to you. She also wanted me to tell you that she won't forget about how you saved her and to thank you for the help with the soccer game." Matsumoto said. It wasn't the complete truth, but she knew that Karin would say something like that.

Toushiro stopped in his tracks and looked at Matsumoto, who also stopped walking, stretching out her hand with a necklace in her hand. He took the gift from her and held it for a long time, thinking that it was a joke.

He traced the design with his finger, trying to memorize every detail. The accessory was in the shape of a red volcano with ruby rhinestones at the edges of it. It wasn't too big or too small. The silver chain it was on was long enough for him to hide it in his robes if he puts it on.

"Kurosaki... Karin?" Toushiro asked, still not believing a word she told him.

"Hai." Matsumoto replied, knowing that he was finding it hard to believe. She was trying to read his expression which looked perplexed. _"Ah- He looks like he's not buying it."_

While Matsumoto was thinking to herself, Toushiro had other things on his mind. _"She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would do something like this. Well, it _is _a thank you gift."_

Still surprised at the fact that Karin would get something for him, he asked, "Why didn't Karin just give it to me? When _did_ she give it to you?"

With her quick mind, she told him, "Maybe she was nervous. Anyways, she gave it to me while you were busy placing that barrier around that crater. I don't know when she got it, but she had it."

Toushiro looked up from the necklace and stared at Matsumoto long and hard making sure it wasn't just some kind of set up. The kind of smile she had on was a huge, bright smile. To Toushiro, she was smiling about that he had an admirer for all he knew. To Matsumoto, she was smiling about the fact that he was buying the whole thing.

After finally believing her words, he placed the accessory in his pockets without saying a word. Matsumoto watched as he started walking again, inwardly sighing that he accepted the gift.

Once she caught up to him, she was going to ask Toushiro why he didn't put it on, but decided against it. She knew that he was most likely thinking about Karin and the gift. Matsumoto smiled to herself about this.

_"I wonder if Orihime gave it to Karin-chan yet." _wondered a strawberry haired matchmaker.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the evening and the sun was on its way down the horizon. After a good game of soccer, Karin called it a day and headed home.

On her way home, she decided that she was going to annoy the white-haired boy, so with her soccer ball in hand, she walked to the place where she always found him.

When she got there, she was a bit surprised to find the place empty and more surprised to find herself feeling lonely. During the past few days, Karin had found some company talking to Toushiro.

"Maybe he's doing shinigami work." Karin told herself.

Deciding to just keep herself company, she got over the railing and sat down. Karin placed the ball on the ground and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

She took in the scene before her with the clouds rolling on by, the sky turning from a light shade of blue to orange, and feeling the soft breeze around her. The scene before Karin made her feel so calm and peaceful that it brought back memories.

"...brought back memories." Karin whispered to herself.

She remembered a few days ago when Toushiro told her that the scene infront of them brought back memories. Now that she finally took the time to see it, Karin understood what he meant.

No later when she arrived, Karin found herself being joined by someone beside her. She had hoped that it was Toushiro, but knew it wasn't since the reiatsu was completely different.

Karin turned her attention from the setting sun to the person beside her. Out of all people she normally hangs out with, Karin was surprised to find Orihime smiling before her.

"Komban wa, Karin-chan." Orihime greeted.

Karin cocked her head to the side with confusion and greeted her back to be kind.

"Komban wa."

Seeing the confused look on Karin's face made Orihime laugh a little.

"You're probably wondering about why I'm here, huh?" she said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Not trusting her voice because she knew that she was going to say something mean Karin just nodded.

"Well, I've got," Orihime paused to pull out a necklace. "this from Hitsugaya-san. He told me to give this to you and said that he was glad to have met you."

Karin finally found her voice to speak. She had hoped to make it sound normal, but it turned out sounding surprised. "Toushiro?"

Orihime noticed that Karin used his first name which made her smiled. "Hai."

She handed Karin the necklace, who took it quite hesitantly, and watched her as she examined it.

Karin traced details, trying to memorize every detail. The accessory was in the shape of a blue dragon with sapphire rhinestones around the edges of it. The size of the it wasn't too big or too small and the chain it was on was long enough that she could hide it in her clothes.

As she still traced the design, with curiosity evident in her voice she asked, "How do you know Toushiro, and why couldn't he just give it to me himself?"

Orihime, who had planned for whatever question that might be thrown her way, said, "Ever since he was here, he was staying at my place, and he probably couldn't give it to you because of duties."

Hearing that he was staying at her place made her feel all... jealous? She shook her head as she realized what she thought. _"I seriously can _not _be jealous at Orihime just because he was at her house." _Then, Karin just realized what Orihime told her.

"Wait... you were using past tense."

Orihime smiled sadly at her. She got over the railing and sat down next to her. Orihime told her everything about why Toushiro had to go back to Soul Society which led to questions about Soul Society and how she knew about it. Orihime happily explained everything with everything she knew which led to her showing Karin her powers.

"Wow." Karin looked at her wide eyes. Then realization hit her. "What about Ichi-nii? What was he been doing there in Soul Society?"

Orihime cocked her head to the side and smiled. She told Karin about how they went there to save Rukia, that Rukia is also shinigami, and that her brother has been protecting the town from the hollows.

With this new found knowledge, Karin sighed happily knowing that her brother was okay and saving innocent people from getting hurt. When she closed her fist, she remembered that she still had the necklace in her hand. With this reminder that Toushiro was long gone, she sighed sadly. Orihime took note of this and looked at her.

"Karin, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see him again."

She looked at her with surprise. She thought she likes _him._ "No! It's not like I like him or anything. It's just that I... I won't be able to have a good one-on-one game I was planning to have with him."

Orihime smiled at her antics. "Okay then, Karin-chan. Well, I better head on home. Ja ne."

Karin looked over at her direction as she watched her go over the railing. As Orihime got over, a phone fell out of her pocket. With one quick look, she recognized it.

"Why do you have Toushiro's phone?" Karin asked.

Orihime laughed nervously finding a hint of jealousy and anger in her voice.

"Right when he left, his phone somehow fell out of his pocket. I didn't know how to give it back to him, so I thought I'd keep it safe for him."

"Oh."

Orihime noticed the jealousy and anger was gone from her voice when she responded. Just by looking at her, Orihime could tell by her face that she was already missing him even though she was trying to hide it. Then a thought came to her head.

"Karin-chan. Why don't I give you Hitsugaya-san's phone to you. Besides, I might misplace it or something." Orihime said, mentally kicking herself for coming up with a lame excuse.

_"Okay... First the necklace and then the phone. Him dropping his phone is understandable, but getting me a necklace? ...Well, it _is _a thank you gift... I guess..." _

After having an afterthought, she accepted it and placed it in her pocket. Orihime grinned brightly. "Okay then. Well, now I really have to go home." she said looking at her watch. "Ja ne, Karin-chan."

"Ja ne." Karin called after her walking form.

Karin then turned her attention back to the sun. She recalled Orihime implying that she liked Toushiro. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she really does like him. It was just a foreign feeling for her to be feeling.

With a smile playing on her lips, she put on the necklace and looked out at the setting sun. She never noticed Orihime hide behind two tree close by watching her.

"My job here is done."

**A/N- Woo! That was a lot of work. I tried to make it longer 'cause I'm off to Houston later today and I won't be able to work on it for 2 or 3 days. Most likely 4, but I'll try. Anywhos what did you guys think about this chap? Was it good or bad? Grammar mistakes? ...I'm pretty sure there was... In case you're wondering about when the trap will happen, the plan will begin in the next chapter or so. Good deal? If you've got any questions, feel free to ask. Anyways please drop in a review.**

**Japanese Terms**

**Komban wa- Good evening**

**Ja ne- Good bye**


	4. A Change of Actions

**A/N- Hey there, chick-a-dee-as! :) First of all, sorry that it took a while to update. I was having a tough time coming up on how to start this off. And second of all, there's a new Bleach movie the showed in theaters in Japan, and I hope it'll be showing sometime soon. Besides, it's all about our favorite guy, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Check out my profile for more info. (:**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Toushiro left for Soul Society, and Karin got used to his absence in the human world. When she found out he left, she couldn't help but feel the empty void in her heart burn and she didn't know why. Where ever she went reminded her of him, and knowing that he likes looking at the sky reminded Karin of Toushiro the most since the sky is always up there... above her.

During those weeks of his absence, Karin always made sure to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't think about certain _things._ Karin busied herself by playing soccer with her friends, go to school, when she's stringed into in, spend some family time with her dad and sister, and fight off the usual everyday hollows. Of course, when she's tracking a hollow, Karin uses Toushiro's phone to track them so it would be faster to find them. Sure it reminds her of him, but it would only be for a mere second.

Another thing that happened was that she made a new friend that transferred into her school and, of course, it was a guy. His name is Rolando Villaceran. He's 5'5", making him above the average height of an elementary student, has black, wavy hair, brown eyes, and is really well built. Also, he is filipino which surprised Karin since he speaks Japanese fluently. Lando, her nickname for him, said that his step-dad is japanese so he had learned from him. Another thing that's interesting about him is that he has a tattoo of the numbers 99 on his left shoulder blade. Karin asked him about it the first time she saw it. He just told her that the gang he was in all had tattoos of numbers on them.

Finding out that he was in a gang in his hometown surprised her the most, and he was only in elementary! For all she knew was that Lando was from Cebu, Philippines, living in a bad part of town with only his step-dad, who decided to move to Japan. With his bad background, Karin found it strange that he was kind-hearted. "Looks could be deceiving." she had thought to herself.

It was around noon and Karin was doing her usual jog around town. It makes her feel energized and prepared for any attack. While she went around town, she listened to her iPod with one headphone on, keeping the other one hanging around her neck so she would be able to hear the sound of Toushiro's phone. Listening to her iPod just helps her keep an open mind on things and stay focus.

Lately, Toushiro's phone, now considered hers, hasn't been ringing for any sign of hollows, and yet she is able to sense them through her reiatsu. Although, she has a harder time on tracking them, so for any sign of them appearing, she trains herself by letting her reiatsu guide her to it.

As Karin continued jogging, now through a park, she was later joined by Lando. "Hey there, Karin. Kumasta kayo?" Karin looked to her left to find him jogging along side of her, smiling. She was pretty much used to him talking to her in Tagalog mixed with his Japanese. Karin also started to understand what he was saying without questioning him about what it means.

She returned his smile by giving him a smile she only keeps reserved for only him. Did I mention that they're going out? Long story short, she found it impressive when he stood his ground when they were arguing over the right answer for the question their teacher had asked. Then when he asked her out, there was something about him that just captivated her mind. For that, she said yes.

After a few steps, she came to a stop with Lando still by her side. Karin looked at him to find him now gazing at everything else but her. Karin cocked her head to the side with interest. She has never seen him looking so nervous.

Karin moved closer to him and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Oi. What's wrong?" Lando pulled away from Karin and moved in front of her. She watched with interest as he took a couple of shaky breaths. With one last, deep breath, he found his confidence and looked at her. "Karin, we've been going out for awhile now, and I thought that we could..." He paused, feeling nervous again.

Karin smiled knowingly and placed a hand on his shoulder. They've been a couple for a long while, and they haven't done anything like what a regular couple would do. They hang out together a lot, but they were people always with them.

"Sure. We could go to the movies tonight. There's a movie I want to see."

Lando sighed with relief. "That's cool. I'll pick you up at 7:30." he said with a smile. It was the same smile that charmed her into saying 'yes' when he asked her out. With that, he walked away.

A bright smile was graced on Karin's face as she watched her boyfriend walk away. The couples that were in the park watched the whole thing and was happy for Lando and Karin. They watched as Karin went walking in the other direction with a huge smile on her face. Sure on the outside, she looked happy, but in the back of her mind, she could hear herself screaming and yelling not to meet up with him, break up with him, or anything to stop him from seeing her. It takes everything of her will power to try and stop herself, but her body won't cooperate.

Everything just suddenly changed when he asked her out. She couldn't take control of her actions when she's around him and with any mention about him, Karin couldn't help, but talk about him. It scares her a lot and she wants to do nothing but cry. The thing is, Karin just seems to be unable to do it and that's what scares he the most.

The next thing she knew, Karin was at the hill top where Toushiro usually sits. Karin sat on the railing, taking her time to let her feelings out. It was at these moments when Karin was at a far distance from Lando, she was able to move and speak freely. She didn't need to scream, yell, or cry to let them out. Karin just stared out at the vast sky with mix emotions appearing on her face, looking up there as if there was somebody up there that understood her.

Soon, memories of her and Toushiro were crashing down on her. Sure they were just short meetings, but they were something she didn't want to forget. Then that time when Orihime gave her that necklace came to mind. Subconsciously, she reached for the necklace that was around her neck, hidden under her shirt. No one, but Orihime, knew that she wears it or even has it, and she intends on keeping it that way.

Just by holding that necklace, she could see Toushiro, as if he was just right in front of her. A smile played on her lips as she remembered everything that happened. Everything just came to her like it just happened yesterday. The empty void in her heart just started to burn. Karin has been feeling this quite often when she's at the hill top and she still didn't know why.

A little too soon for her liking, the sky was beginning to dim, showing the sign of the early evening night. Karin sighed with pain. It was only a matter of time until she won't be _herself. _After a few passing moments, she headed home to get ready for her date. What choice did she have?

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Toushiro returned to Soul Society; six weeks to be exact and they seem to be dragging on forever. Ever since he returned, he had nothing to do except paperwork since the pile was exceptionally huge because of his absence in the human world. On the bright side, he had Matsumoto do half of the paperwork for payback for what she said about Hinamori being sad about him and Karin going out. He was surprised that she accepted the punishment while saying that it was worth saying what she said, but she did the work rather slow. Figures.

Other then the paperwork, Toushiro and Matsumoto, as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika, have been going to the Research Lab a couple of times. Whatever questions that was thrown at them, their information didn't help and so the main question still remains to be unknown: What is Aizen planning?

Toushiro stood by the window of his office and looked out at the sky. The sun was slowly setting below the horizon, the sky had all the colors of the rainbow with a little shade of each color, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything just seemed to be at ease.

"Good evening, Taicho!" Matsumoto came bounding in the office, skipping.

Well, was at ease. Toushiro looked over at his lieutenant to find her smiling at him. He looked at her with annoyance, already wanting her to leave. "Matsumoto, what do you need. The sooner you tell me, the sooner you leave." he said in monotone.

"Taicho! You're so cold!" Matsumoto whined, giving him her best puppy dog look to break his hard interior. Toushiro stared back at her with a stern look which made Matsumoto back down in defeat. "Fine. Just so you know, the Research Lab wants us to be there in a few minutes."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "I've been wasting most of my time there because the information we've been giving them doesn't work." he said aggravatingly. "If it wasn't for them, I would've finished these paperworks a long time ago."

Matsumoto looked at him incredulously. "But, Taicho, you finished before me. You're always working. You need to take a break from time to time like me!" she added. "At least I did some of the work." Toushiro shook his head at his lieutenant's antics. Sure, it was true that she did some of the paperwork, but knowing her, she only did one paper per day which made her stack of work still high. It was hard enough to have her do the work, so he was a bit thankful that she at least did something.

"Whatever. If we need to go to the Research Lab, then let's go." said Toushiro as he walked pass Matsumoto and out the office doors. "Hai! I'm right behind you, Taicho!" Matsumoto said cheerful, her voice ringing through the office and through the hallway.

* * *

The walk to the Research Lab wasn't as peaceful as Toushiro expected it to be. Throughout the whole walk, he had to listen to Matsumoto blabber on and on about unimportant things like her recent hangovers, her group parties, the clothes she had bought from the human world, and her and Yumichika's up coming haircut. With every single word that he heard coming from her mouth, he just wanted to bang his head at the nearest wall until he knocked himself out unconscious.

Lucky for him, they have finally arrived at the Research Institute and continued on in to the lab which made his talkative lieutenant shut up. Upon their entrance, Nemu, who was at the main computer, walked over to them.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho. Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Some of the staff here have found some disturbance in Karakura Town, but we've lost track of it. We weren't able to detect whether it was an arrancar or a hollow." said Nemu, in the same monotone she usually uses.

Matsumoto, being serious this time, said, "Then, Nemu-chan, what are we here for?"

Nemu shrugged. "We thought that you should know, but once we are sure we've detect it, we shall contact you right away."

Matsumoto noticed that Toushiro was starting to get aggravated, and she knew why. Before Toushiro was able to say whatever he was going to say, which she knew was going to be something about wasting his time coming here, she spoke up before him. "Thank you, Nemu-chan. We'll be on our way out now." Matsumoto said, bowing and pulling an irritated captain along side her.

Once they exited the building and was outside, she let go of Toushiro's arm and watched him starting to pace.

"Gr. They just wasted my time again. They could have at least sent a message saying that there was a sighting of it, but lost track of it." mumbled Toushiro.

Matsumoto giggled as she continued watching her captain walk back and forth. She knew that it was from all the work he did non-stop and it was starting to get to him, and she told him just that. Toushiro looked at her like she was crazy, but realized that it was true, so he excused himself and walked away to a secluded area.

Once he reached his destination, he took in his surroundings. It was somewhat exactly like the hill top he usually goes to in the human world, but the only difference was the wall he was sitting on. He looked up at the sky and all of his worries seem to float away. Acting on instinct, he pulled out his phone, which Nemu had promised, and sighed when there were no messages. He had thought of sending a message to his old phone that was left in the human world, but thought against it since he thought that Orihime wouldn't want to invade in his privacy, thinking that it would be something private. He had asked Yamamoto, once before, if he could go to the human world to retrieve it, but he declined.

Soon, Toushiro started feeling lonely, and it was usually at this time when the dark, raven-haired girl would accompany him, even if it was only for one thing or another. Just then, a wave of memories of him and Karin came to him. It had been a long time since he last saw her, and yet, he was still able to see her clearly in his mind.

Subconsciously, he reached over to the necklace that was around his neck and under his uniform and held it in his hands softly, as if it was something his life depends on. Just by holding on to the necklace, he was able to remember the things that happened between the two of them. Deep down, he was grateful that Karin's soccer ball came rolling down the hill, and he was the one that picked it up. Toushiro wasn't one to show emotions, but he couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of her caring enough to give him something as a 'thank you'.

Soon the sky was beginning to dim, showing the sign of the early evening night. Toushiro sighed, letting the air around him fill him up. Once he gathered his thoughts together, he headed towards 10th division, hoping that Karin wasn't in any sort of danger or trouble.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? I hope you guys liked it 'cause I worked hard on it and some how I feel like it's a sudden change in my writing compared to my other chapters. Do you mind telling me your opinion on that? Anyways, the new character, "Lando" was speaking in Tagalog and I know I'm not making it up, hence the fact that I am filipino and if you think that Cebu City, Philippines is a bad area to visit because of what I said in the story, it isn't. Just go along with it and it's not like I'm discriminating the place.**

**So, please tell me what you think of it so far. It would brighten up my day and days to come. :D**

**Tagalog Terms**

**Kumasta kayo-**** How are you?**


	5. Death is a Virtue or Maybe Not

_**Just a small note((update))--I changed "two years" into "four years" so I'm making it where Karin dies at the age of fourteen. It was really on impulse when I had her die at twelve, and twelve just doesn't work for me. Anywhoos, expect a new chapter tomorrow!!**_

Four years have passed and Karin looked more feminine like her sister, Yuzu, but she still had the same personality from before. Aside from her personality, she had longer hair, her eyes sparkled with some knowledge she learned over the years, and she was more developed. Other than that, Karin still played soccer, hung out with her friends, and is still going out with her boyfriend from when she was ten years old. Some things just stay the same.

During those four years, Karin felt more lonelier and lonelier as each passing day went by. Despite the fact that she's always around people, she rarely gets a chance where she could speak her mind. Her boyfriend, Lando, became rather abusive after the first date. They haven't gone on another one since then, which she was grateful for.

Every now and then, he would pop out of no where and hurt her physically, mentally, and emotionally when he knows that Karin is by herself. Day after day, night after night, all she could do is lay there helplessly as he hurts her. She couldn't call out for help, she couldn't tell anyone what happened, and she couldn't even get away from him as hard as she tries. The only thing she could do was act as if everything is all dandy, tell everyone that she got her bruises from soccer practice or from falling down some stairs, and there were rare times where she could speak her mind. It was like she couldn't gain control of herself anymore. She was trapped in her own mind.

Karin was in her room getting ready for her date with Lando. What he has planned after watching a movie at the theaters, she doesn't know, but she does know that nothing good would come out of it.

"Oh, Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed. "You look so beautiful!"

She entered the living room wearing a pink V-neck, short-sleeved shirt with a brown tank top underneath. With the top, she wore a brown, knee-length skirt and a pair of brown and pink heels. Of course, it wasn't her fault she chose the outfit. Her sister talked her into wearing it by saying how her 'boyfriend' would think she would look great in it. In all reality, she would never, in a million years, agree to wear it. While Karin was 'forced' to put it on, she was thinking along the lines of "That damned 'boyfriend'."

"Karin-chan, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend!" Yuzu gushed. "I wish I have one."

"Sure, you can have mine, so I could beat the living crap out of him." Karin inwardly said while faking a smile. "Don't worry, Yuzu. Everyone finds their 'someone' in life. I know you'll find your's soon."

Her twin looked at her surprised since the advice came from someone who only spends their time with guys. No such advice like that came from her before until now. Then thinking that her boyfriend made Karin more feminine, Yuzu smiled brightly and nodded her head.

At exactly 7:30, there was a knock at the door. Yuzu squealed and ran to get the door, and Karin's smile just grew bigger while mentally cursing as she stayed where she was. After a couple of passing moments, Yuzu entered the room again, telling her that he arrived and is waiting at the doorway. Karin nodded and left to see him, but not before receiving a huge bear hug from Yuzu.

Upon her entrance, Lando smiled and held out his arm for her to take it. Karin eagerly took it and looked back at Yuzu, only to find her with their dad teary-eyed. Dramatically, Isshin rushed over to Karin and kneeled before her.

"Karin-chan!" he cried out. "Oh, my little girl is so grown up! My new son," Isshin turned to Lando. "please take care of my baby, and before the night ends, I would like a grandchild!"

A vain popped up on Karin's head, and she kicked him on the head. "Urusai!" Karin then faced Yuzu. "We'll be coming back late, Yuzu. See'ya later!"

"Okay! Come back home safe!" she called after. She watched them as they went out the door hand-in-hand and closed the door behind them.

:(:):(:):(:):

Its been four years since the Research Institute last detected a disturbance in Karakura Town and they were finally able to locate it. Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were at the entrance of the gate leading to the Human World. After a few passing moments of standing there, the doors opened and they shunpoed out of Soul Society.

Once they entered the neighboring world, they landed on the roof top of Orihime's apartment. Toushiro looked up at the sky that he missed. Even though there is also a sky in Soul Society, there was something special about it, but he didn't know what it was.

All of a sudden, he felt an urge to go see Karin. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips just thinking of her, and he didn't know why. As the smile was starting to form, he suddenly frowned. He didn't know why he was about to do something so uncharacteristic like smiling, more or less over someone he didn't really know. He didn't even understand why he was thinking of her in the first place. They weren't best friends, just acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Taicho! Hello!"

Toushiro was pulled from his thoughts, and for the first time, he was glad that she called him. "What is it?"

Matsumoto was taken aback when she was expecting a glare from him since she knew she disturbed him from his thoughts, but nonetheless smiled. "We're going to lock you out if you don't come inside, Taicho!"

He rolled his eyes at that empty threat and jumped down from the roof. He walked into the house with his lieutenant following him inside. Once he entered the house, the usual smell of Orihime's home cooking filled him up and he wanted to do nothing more than to gag, but refrained from it.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back!" Orihime exclaimed. "You have no idea how lonely I was while you were gone! So what's going on this time?" she added while stirring the food in the kitchen.

Ikkaku quirked an eyebrow. "You should know your own town." Yumichika nodded. "Yes, you should." he said while flipping his hair back. "Anyways, we're here because there's an arrancar disturbance here in town. The Research Institute said nothing about attacks so we have to investigate. Don't you think that's the ugliest thing you've ever heard?"

Orihime nodded her head. "Well, you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Inoue-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, giving her a hug. "I knew we came to the right person in our time of need." Toushiro rolled his eyes at her antics. "So, Inoue-chan." Matsumoto started. "Did you do what I told you to do right after we left."

"Uh... oh yeah! I did, but uh... we're going to have to talk about it somewhere more private." Orihime said, saying the last bit in a whisper.

Toushiro looked at them curiously and was about to ask them what they were talking about, but was cut off by Ikkaku saying that he was starving.

"Okay, but I didn't know that you guys would be coming here all of a sudden." she said while looking down at the food she was stirring. "So why don't we just order take out." Orihime suggested.

"Alright!" Ikkaku said, trying not to look too enthusiastic. Toushiro quirked an eyebrow and inwardly smirked amusingly. He was glad that he wasn't the only one that disliked Orihime's cooking. "I'm buying! Let's go, Yumichika!

"Okay then."

As both men walked out, Matsumoto complained. "Aw! I was looking forward to eating your cooking, Inoue-chan!" Orihime seemed to beam with happiness at this. "Well, you could have my dinner, Ran-chan. I'll be happy to give it to you."

Matsumoto clapped her hands happily. "Why thank you!" she gushed. Orihime just smiled.

Toushiro shook his head with annoyance. Deciding that he need sometime alone, he went to the guest room and collapsed on the bed.

His first thoughts were about Hinamori. After he returned to Soul Society two years ago, he made sure to visit his childhood friend when he can. Toushiro had told her everything that happened in the human world: the mission, the arrancars and espadas he fought, and Karin. He knew that she wasn't able to talk to him, but he thought that she was able to hear him so the least he could do was update her on what was going on.

When he talked about Karin, he remembered talking about her for the longest time and then feeling stupid for talking about someone he didn't know well. Then his thoughts turned over to Karin. "There is something about Karin that was different from most girls." he said to himself, so he mentally made a list about her personality.

She has an air of defiance around her, as if she was challenging anyone to try and mess with her. She could be soft and gentle when she wanted to, but nonetheless, she's rough and is really sarcastic. She also speaks her mind, something that he likes about her.

"Wait..." He sat up. Toushiro smacked himself on the head, something he thought was uncharacteristic, but nevertheless, he did it. Here he was, a shinigami, thinking about a human like that, but then again, he didn't like her. "...No, I don't. I'm just thinking about how she's different from other girls. And yet... I'm thinking about her."

Toushiro sighed with aggravation and collapsed back on the bed. Once his head landed on the pillow, sleep took over him, thanks to the stress that filled him up, and he settled in. Soon he was sleeping comfortably, breathing deeply, letting his thoughts go from one thing to another before finally landing on one person in mind. With that thing in mind, Toushiro slept on peacefully.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Karin-chan is going out with someone?"

Orihime nodded sadly.

Once Toushiro had left the room, both of the girls had went to Orihime's bedroom. From there Orihime told Matsumoto everything that happened during the past two years.

"Well, thanks for doing what I asked. Who would have thought stalking someone would be this awkward? ...Scary even." Matsumoto said sadly.

"I know, but the thing is, when I look at Karin-chan closely, it looked like she wasn't able to do anything. It was like she was trapped, like she wasn't able to do anything about it." Orihime paused to recollect her thoughts. "I went up to her once after 'that' happened. I asked her where she got the bruise, pretending like I didn't see anything. She just told me that she got from soccer practice."

Both girls fell silent. Matsumoto felt horrible for having Orihime watch what Karin was going through, but she knew it was a good thing, otherwise they wouldn't have known about it. Karin is in trouble and they knew that they needed to help her.

With a new resolve to help a friend out, Matsumoto stood up. "Inoue-chan," she said strongly. "Karin-chan isn't herself, so we are going to help her."

Orihime stood up as well and nodded. "Hai. ...Are we going to tell Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Matsumoto nodded. "He has the right to know."

"Okay"

Both of them went out of the room and into the living room. Once they entered the room, Toushiro was already in his shinigami uniform holding his beeping phone, and Ikkaku and Yumichika just ran through the front door saying that there was an explosion near the movie theaters.

Matsumoto and Orihime looked at each other, both knowing that they're going to have to tell him later. Orihime watched as Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika swallowed Soul Candy and their bodies and souls separated from each other.

Orihime, who was eager to help, said, "I'm coming, too." The four shinigami saw determination in her eyes, and Toushiro, who hesitated a bit, gave her the okay.

After a round of nods to each other, the group went out of the house and headed towards the movie theaters.

:(:):(:):(:):

Karin coughed as the dust from the collapsed roof filled her lungs, which only made her cough harder.

Her and Lando was watching a movie and somewhere in the middle of it, Lando placed his lips on hers and his hands on her breasts. Karin's eyes grew big and wanted nothing more than to yell at him and beat him to a pulp, but she couldn't. They were at the back of the room with Karin at the corner, making her trapped. She tried to get someone's attention, but everyone there was watching the movie, which happened to be a horror one.

Luckily for her, a Menos Grande crashed through the walls. Unfortunately, it was a Menos Grande. Before the ceiling fell in, everyone ran out of the theater, none of them noticing a now trapped Karin. Her boyfriend was long gone ever since the Menos crashed in. Nevertheless, she was glad he was gone.

As the debris started to settle down, she was looked up to find Lando standing on the shoulder of the Menos Grande. If she squinted more, she'd be able to see him not alone. Karin looked more closely and saw that there were three more people with him. One of them had piercing green eyes with a number 4 on the left side of his chest, the other had blue eyes and hair with a crooked number 6 on the back and to the right of what looked like a hollow hole, and the last one was giant and dark-skinned with a number 10 on his left shoulder.

Karin tried to remember what they were, but unfortunately, she never even heard of them

Right when the debris cleared up, Lando and the other three human looking figures looked at her. Lando and the one with green eyes showed no sign of emotions while the giant and the one with blue hair smirked.

"So this is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister." said the one with blue hair, his smirk growing bigger. "It took you long enough to decide to get her, Ulquiorra."

The one named Ulquiorra spoke, without lifting his gaze from Karin. "Lando said he wanted to 'play' with her more." At this, Lando smirked and he went over to Karin. He knelt before Karin, who was trapped from the fallen ceiling that was holding her captive, and held her chin. "Hey there, babe. No hard feelings, okay? "

She wasn't able to show it, but Lando knew that Karin was glaring at him and he laughed. His laughter soon died when he felt the upcoming reiatsu that was heading their way. "Ulquiorra."

He gave a curt nod. "Yammy, Grimmjow, you two know where to go."

Karin watched as the ones called Yammy and Grimmjow nodded and left the place. She watched as Ulquiorra gave another nod to Lando and took his leave. The only ones left were now the Menos Grande, Lando, and herself. She didn't know what she should be feeling, but she did know that she had a sudden urge to kill Lando.

He turned to the Menos Grande and waved his hand, as if to tell it to go where it needed to go. It didn't need to be told twice, since it started to destroy everything in its path.

"And then there were two." Lando smirked as Karin remained impassive. "It's okay, babe. By the time my friends are done with yours, we're going back home to my place."

If she had control over herself, she would have been looking dumbfounded. His friends had tattoos on them, he is in a gang, and he never came from the Philippines at all; he just happened to know the language. His father probably didn't even exist! She didn't care that she didn't see a hollow hole on him, whether he had one or not. All she cared about was that he was one of them, and she knew she'd either be dead or alive, whatever they're going to do to her.

She knows that it isn't good to think such thoughts, but the sound of being dead and going into this Soul Society, as told by Orihime who had said that souls go there, started to sound more inviting with every passing second.

Then Karin suddenly realized what he said. "Wait..." she thought. "'By the time me friends are done with yours...' Mine?" She concentrated on the upcoming spiritual energy that was coming her way. There were five of them and three she recognized. She knew one of them was Orihime's and the other one belonged to that busty woman. The last one she knew belonged to that white-haired captain.

Maybe staying alive is good after all.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Taicho, they're splitting up!" Matsumoto called out to him.

Toushiro nodded. They were half way to their destination when they sensed that their rivals started to split up. "Then we are going to have to play along. Ikkaku, Yumichika, head for the two that are in the park. Orihime, Matsumoto, go for the one at the movies. I'll go for the one at the soccer field."

All four of them nodded, affirming their orders, and headed towards their appointed locations. Toushiro looked after their departing figures, turned around, and shunpoed towards the soccer field.

As he reached his destination, he saw a lonesome figure floating above the field, waiting for their opponent. Toushiro knew better than to keep them waiting, so he flashed stepped right in front of them.

Upon his entrance, Ulquiorra looked up at him with bored eyes. He eyed his opponent as Toushiro did the same. "Hitsugaya-Taicho, 10th division."

Toushiro squinted his eyes. "I see you've done your research, Espada."

Ulquiorra placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Schiffer Ulquiorra, 4th Espada." he said, answering Toushiro's unheard question.

Eying him carefully, watching for any sudden movements, Toushiro took out Hyourinmaru out of it's sheath and pointed it at him. "What are you here for?"

Instead of answering him, Ulquiorra jumped above him and threw a cero at him. Then Toushiro quickly jumped back to avoid the hit. He came to an understanding that Ulquiorra won't answer him, so he called out to his sword.

"Set upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The sky grew darker with snow starting to fall; a majestic white-blue dragon flew out of his sword, ready for it's master to give them the next attack. Toushiro took his sword and swung Hyourinmaru at Ulquiorra. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Toushiro, sending a cero at him. Soon, he came crashing down on to the field, but got back up and sent a different attack on him.

Ulquiorra easily deflected the attack, went up to him, and sent him a couple of punches.

"You're just a waste of my time, and you're supposed to be a prodigy."

Ulquiorra was about to give the finally blow when someone attacked him from behind.

"Espada! I'm back for my rematch!"

:(:):(:):(:):

The sky was starting to grow dark and snow started to fall. As weak as Karin was starting to get, she held out her hand and let the white particles melt in her hand as they landed on it. She figured that he would be fighting, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of worry as the snow just kept on falling down non-stop.

"Toushiro."

Lando looked over at her after hearing those words. "Babe, have you been cheating on me with some white-haired freak?"

Somehow, Karin was able to gain some control of herself and glared at him. With every step closer he took towards her, that glare soon turned into fear. Before he took another step forward, Lando turned around and blocked the attack that was aimed at him from behind.

"See, Karin. Your friends were coming." he said while looking at the girls before him. "Sorry, girls, but I've already got a girlfriend. Isn't that right, babe?" He looked over at Karin and started to caress her cheeks.

Furious, Matsumoto shunpoed over to him with her drawn out zanpakuto and their swords clashed together as Lando pulled his out at the last minute. "Now, now. We mustn't fight."

Behind them, a loud roar sounded throughout town. "Inoue!"

"Hai!"

Orihime ran off to the forgotten Menos Grande and went to defeat it. Once she left, Matsumoto turned her attention back to Lando.

"Leave her alone. You've done enough damage to her." It was simple like math. Mess with one of Matsumoto's friends, you'll end up in the hospital. Play with a girl's heart mentally, physically, and emotionally, you're dead.

"My, my, aren't you a feisty one." Lando said with a smirk.

Matsumoto took a step back and glared at him. "Growl, Haineko!" Her sword disintegrated and and she sent the ashes towards Lando. He stood there for a moment, and right before it at slashed him, he shot out water from his hands, making Haineko wet. Just like any regular cat afraid of water, Haineko retreated and formed back into a sword.

Matsumoto glared at Lando, who was now laughing at how he thinks her sword is a joke, and glanced over at Karin. She saw her looking back at her, but the look in her eyes didn't have the same glow as it did the last time she saw her. Karin was lost for a long time now, trapped in her own mind.

Karin looked at Matsumoto and saw that she was examining her. She knew that Matsumoto knew what she was going through. She didn't care how she found out, she was just glad someone figured it out.

Then, a loud roared echoed through the small city and an injured Menos Grande came bounding through the broken buildings, crashing into everything it came into. Behind it was Orihime, who was trying to stop it from causing anymore damage.

Then just like that, everything seemed to go by so fast. Lando and Matsumoto saw it coming their way, so Lando jumped out of the way and Matsumoto ran towards Karin. Orihime casted a shield around Karin while sending the last blow at the monster before it collapsed on the remains on the theater.

The last thing that was heard was a cry from the hollow and a yell from the lieutenant that rang through the night.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Damn right. I want that rematch now, and I've been training for it."

Toushiro looked at the boy in front of him with surprise. It was him. Then he remembered how Karin was worried about him, and he felt anger growing inside him.

"I don't have time for your petty ga-" Ulquiorra stopped mid-sentence as Lando, Yammy, and Grimmjow appeared in front of them. By the looks of it, something bad happened.

"What happened to the girl?" Ulquiorra said in a deadly voice.

The three newcomers gave each other a look. Then Yammy and Grimmjow pushed Lando forward. "Lando had the girl killed."

"Well, you would have done the same sooner then me, Yammy! Your brain is as small as a peanut and that's saying a lot since you're a giant."

Yammy growled and was about to push Lando down to the ground when Ulquiorra slashed the both of them. Both stopped what they were doing and fell to the floor, trying to tend their wounds. "Let's go. We're going to have to report this now."

Ichigo and Toushiro, who was now watching them go through a portal to Hueco Mundo, came back to their senses.

"Somebody died?"

They looked at each other, giving each other the understanding that they needed to investigate what happened. With the remaining strength he had, Toushiro got up and both men took their leave. They both headed towards the theaters where they felt four reiatsus spiking up and a faint one that seemed to be dead.

:(:):(:):(:):

Orihime was kneeling next to Karin, with a healing barrier around her. All of Karin's wounds that have been there since the last two years have been healed, but Karin just wouldn't seem to wake up. She knew that she didn't want to admit it herself, but Karin was gone.

After a few more minutes of trying, the barrier disappeared and Orihime shook her head. Then someone that looked just like Karin appeared right beside the dead body except they had a broken chain on their chest. She looked around at her surroundings to find herself still at the movies, only now what seemed to be the remains of it. Spotting her body, she looked down at herself. "Oh... so I died." Karin looked up at the four people before her.

Orihime and Matsumoto looked like they were about to cry while Ikkaku and Yumichika remained impassive since they didn't know much about her.

Karin took it as her answer and looked up at the sky. The snow stopped falling and it went back to the starry sky she used to know. Karin knew it was time to go to Soul Society to as much of her knowledge. She wanted to say good-bye to a lot of people, but she knew she would never leave after that.

Matsumoto watched Karin look up at the sky and she smiled, thinking about how her and her captain seemed so a like. Then something caught her eye. She squinted her eyes a bit and saw that Karin was wearing a necklace of a dragon. The same one Orihime gave. This only made her smile grow bigger.

After a while, Karin looked up at Matsumoto and said, "I'm ready to go to Soul Society."

Matsumoto saw the glow back in her eyes which made her proud. "Hai, Karin-chan. Be careful."

Karin felt touched behind those words, and somehow it reminded her of her mom. She gave a small smile and nodded while Matsumoto stamped her forehead.

There was a glow and it slowly died down as two shinigami appeared at the scene, only to see a hell butterfly take off into the night.

* * *

**A/N- I kinda wanted to get over the whole plan thing so yeah, one big chapter. :) I'll try to write as much as I can before next week. I'll be off to Galveston on the 11th and back on the 14th. Oh, and just a reminder, I just want you to check out the trailer for Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion if you haven't already. I know you'll like it. :D I have it up on my profile.  
**

**I hope you liked the chapter. It's sad I know, whether you think it is or not, but that's the "Dark End" so it goes with the title. :P I hope I didn't make it seem like I just threw everything at you all at once. x) So... opinions? Comments?**


	6. Rukongai

_**Just a note((update))- Okay, just like with chapter five, I changed two to four. And again, expect chapter 13 tomorrow!**_

Karin opened her eyes to find herself in a room. The place looked neat, clean, and well taken care of. The last thing she remembered was Matsumoto sending her to Soul Society and the place she was supposed to be in was Rukongai. Where ever she was, it didn't look anything like the place Orihime had described to her. It was supposed to be broken down and ramshackled, not clean and still standing.

"Maybe the girl's head was malfunctioning." Karin said aloud and then shrugged after giving it a thought.

Not wanting to stay and wait until something happens, Karin got out of bed and started to explore. She had only taken three steps out of the room when a soft voice came up behind her.

"Oh, I see that you're awake now."

Karin turned around to find herself face to face with an old lady. She seemed to be wearing a servant's uniform, and she was carrying a tray with soup and some watermelons.

She looked at her oddly, making the frail lady chuckle. "I see that you are confused." Karin nodded. "Well, go back in the room, and I'll explain everything I can; you're going to have to eat as I talk." she said, indicating to the food she was carrying. "You have quite a reiatsu there."

All Karin could do at the moment was nod her head, and she followed her inside.

:(:):(:):(:):

Walking into the scene before them, all the others could do was watch the on coming shinigami make their way towards them cautiously. As they made their way towards the remains of the building, they were able to see their companions gathered around something... or someone.

As they got closer, they were able to make out the expressions of their friends. Two were bowing their heads with sorrow, one was about ready to cry, and the other had on a small smile with drops of tears coming down their face.

If someone had died, like what Yammy said, they wouldn't be acting like that. It was just a regular human that got hurt during the fight, right?

Toushiro let that unheard statement linger in the air, and continued walking into what felt like a realm of death. It was like he was walking in a funeral. Everyone was wearing black, even Orihime who just happened to be wearing a black dress.

After a couple of strides, he was able to see a body laying there. If he didn't know any better, it looked a lot like the girl he played soccer with four years ago, only that she looked older. She looked so angelic, so still. The moon's light shined on her, making her look more beautiful. If only she could open her eyes and smile, telling everyone that they fell for her joke, but she still laid there.

"Karin."

Toushiro looked over at Ichigo to see him rushing over to the body. All he and his companions could do was watch the orange-haired boy cradle Karin in his arms. Ichigo started to weep and kept calling out to his sister, causing Orihime to do the same. Toushiro wanted to do nothing else but walk away from the scene before him, but he felt attached on the spot. Then, under the moonlight, something caught his eye.

Making his way through, the object became much clearer. If he wasn't surprised enough that it turned in to shock, he would have been surprised. Laying beside Karin was his phone. He checked his pocket to see if he still had his, and he did. There was no mistake that that was the one he lost.

"She had it?" he thought. "How did she get it?"

Toushiro picked it up, and out of habit, he started toying with it. He opened it and the first thing he noticed was the screen. Where it used to be a blank screen, it was replaced by a picture of Karin and the arrancar he saw before. Karin was laughing and smiling, looking so carefree.

Toushiro grunted at how she could hang out with such a person and not knowing who he truly was. He was about to close it when he noticed the look in her eyes. Aside from her carefree expression, her eyes showed signs of anger, sadness, and hurt.

_"Lando said he wanted to 'play' with her more."_

Toushiro remembered this and grew angry. He wasn't to far from the theaters when the arrancars attacked. He was just passing by the place in order to get to the soccer field. That was the only sentence he was able to catch. The captain glared at the boy beside Karin in the picture and swore to himself that he would kill him.

Matsumoto inwardly smiled when she saw that her captain picked up his old phone. She felt proud for Orihime that she decided to give the phone to Karin. Then she noticed the killing intent in his eyes. Whatever it was, she knew she had to be cautious about it.

Soon, everything grew quiet. Ichigo stopped yelling, Orihime stopped crying, Toushiro was looking up at the sky, Ikkaku and Yumichika remained as they were, and Matsumoto was watching her friends.

"I hope Karin-chan is okay."

Matsumoto let that unheard thought float in the air. Ichigo had stood up and said that they're going to Urahara's Shop. She had a feeling that she knew what his true intentions were. Nevertheless, the five of them followed Ichigo, who was carrying his sister's body, to the shop.

:(:):(:):(:):

"So let me get this straight. I am in Rukongai, but in one of the few good ones, you found me laying on the ground outside, so you took me in, and you said what about my reiatsu?"

"That you are able to go to the Shinigami Academy I told you about."

Karin and Granny, as the old woman had told her to call her, had spent a good hour talking in the bedroom Karin was previously in.

"So, Karin-chan. You wouldn't mind if I took you in, do you?"

Karin clearly saw this as a statement rather than a question. She didn't have much of a choice to go out on her own since she didn't know the place. Plus, Granny already made her feel welcome, so she couldn't say that she did mind.

"No, I don't. Just as long as you don't make up any weird nicknames for me. You look like the kind of person that would do that." Karin remarked. It just goes to show that once Karin is comfortable with someone, she would strike out anytime.

Granny chuckled. "The first thing that came in mind was Karasu. Your hair reminds me of a raven."

"So you want to call me 'Raven' as a nickname?" Karin said, giving her a skeptical look.

She nodded. "Yes, Karasu-chan."

Karin rolled her eyes and sighed, seeing that there was no point in changing her mind. "Whatever then, Gran-gran."

This made Granny's smile grow bigger at the sudden change of her name. "I haven't been called that in such a long time. Only one other did." She gave her a knowing smile.

"Now that I've gotten to know you better, you remind me of this young boy I used to take care of. What an attitude he had." She chuckled at the memories she had with the boy. "And what an appetite." Granny added.

"What happened to him?" Karin asked curiously.

"He became a shinigami like his friend."

Karin seemed to be uninterested after that and Granny took notice of this. "Why don't you tell me a bit of yourself and how you got here if you don't mind my asking."

Karin eyed the lady in front of her. If it wasn't for her taking her in, something might have happened to her. Plus, she was glad that she had someone who wanted to hear her story. She had the urge to tell someone the whole truth of her life and what she went through.

"First off," Karin started, "I died when a Menos Grande collapsed on a building I was in."

Granny nodded her head and told her to continue.

Karin sighed. "It all started two years ago. I met this boy at school; an exchange student. When I started hanging out with him, I started to feel like I wasn't myself anymore. More so, the more I hang out with him, the more I couldn't do things on my own."

Karin looked up at her to see Granny giving her a look of sympathy. For some reason, she didn't want that sympathy even though she wanted it. She bowed her head and continued.

"And then when he asked me out, it was like I couldn't control myself anymore. I was trapped in my own thoughts." She paused to recollect her thoughts. "He did things to me. Things I didn't want to do." Karin's eyes showed fear as she remembered those restless nights.

"In the end, I found out he was one of those hollow people."

Karin stopped talking and kept her head bowed down. She didn't want to see the look of sympathy on Granny's face. It hurts her to know that someone had a peaceful life without going through something like that.

Karin looked up when she felt an arm wrap around her. Instead of sympathy, it was reassurance on Granny's face.

"Karasu-chan. There is no need to worry anymore. You've learned a life's lesson out of it. It might not have been a good one, but you learned something. From this, you will grow stronger. People grow stronger from their weaknesses and I know you will."

The emotion in Karin's eyes changed drastically. She did feel stronger. She looked at her guardian and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato, Gran-gran."

She felt a soft squeeze from her feeling the reassurance Granny was giving her.

:(:):(:):(:):

In Urahara's Shop, the group was sitting around the round table accompanied by Renji, Rukia, and Urahara himself.

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence once Orihime had just gotten through telling everyone what happened to Karin during the past two years. He didn't show it, but Toushiro was horrified. He didn't know that she went through something relevantly horrible. He was thinking along the lines of the arrancar bullying her. Forget killing him, he wanted to murder him twice.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime turned to face Ichigo who had solemn eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help her. I went up to your dad telling him what happened, but he told me that I was just imagining things. Gomen."

"Ah, it's not your fault, Inoue." Ichigo said sadly. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been around to protect my family. It's mine."

Everyone felt sorry for Ichigo. They have never seen him in such a state. Rukia, who was right beside him, wrapped an arm around him. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Then, after what seemed like they were talking just by looking at each other, Ichigo stood up.

"I have to go. I'm going to have to tell the rest of my family what happened to Karin."

"Then you're going to have to tell them about us shinigami and Soul Society." Renji remarked.

Ichigo nodded. "I don't want to lie anymore and I don't want to lie about my sister's death." He stopped talking to rethink what he was going to say next. "I can't go to Soul Society to search for her. I have to go back in to training right after I'm done at home." Ichigo looked in to the eyes of his companions.

"Will someone do it for me?" he said almost pleadingly.

Toushiro stood up. "I'll do it. I know her best."

Surprisingly to everyone, Ichigo didn't question the young captain about how he knew his sister. He only nodded.

"Arigato... Hitsugaya-Taicho." Ichigo said with gratitude and bowed.

Toushiro was taken aback at this. Then he realized how important it was for the shinigami representative to know the whereabouts of his younger sister. As much as Ichigo wanted to know how Karin was, Toushiro had the need to see her, to find her and see that she's okay.

Toushiro bowed back to show his respect and with a nod, Ichigo left the shop.

* * *

**A/N- I don't really have much to say like I usually do, but anyways.. I would very much appreciate to hear your thoughts whether you like this or not. I don't care. So, please review.**


	7. I Want to Play Soccer

Karin woke up bright and early the next day feeling refreshed. She looked around her trying to remember what happened when she remembered how she ended up there.

A frown graced on her face when it dawned to her that she died and left without saying good bye to her family. She even felt guilty for not saying her good byes to Toushiro and not thanking him for the necklace.

All thoughts of guilt were erased from her mind when she remembered the gift. She reached for it around her neck, but felt nothing there. Automatically, she jumped out of bed and started to search for it. She rummaged through her entire bed and found nothing. Then Karin started jumping up and down just in case the necklace came loose while she was asleep and it got caught on her clothes. Nothing. Whatever happened to it, she wasn't going to forgive herself.

A knock at the door interrupted her rampage and she spun around to see who it was. There at the doorway was a girl that looked to be her age. She had brown hair in pigtails and a scar on the top, right corner of her forehead.

She came in the room nervously and looked at Karin. "Uh..."

Karin looked back at her curiously. "What is it?"

She watched as the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace that looked exactly like hers. Anger started to boil up in her, and she asked her how she got it while trying not to sound angry.

She nodded. "Where did you get it?"

"It's not what you think. Granny found it laying on the floor. She said the chain broke so she fixed it." She held the necklace up holding the two ends of it, revealing the new chain the charm was on.

Karin's face relaxed as she went up to her, still staring at the necklace, and took it from her, holding it like it was delicate enough to break. "Ah, sorry for getting mad at you." Karin said.

The girl smiled. "It's okay. I would have too if I saw someone holding something most precious to me."

_"Most precious to me..." _The thought rang through Karin's head as she stared down at the necklace. The necklace can't be that important to her, right? It was just a thank you gift. A gift that was sent to someone like her from someone like him. Something that both would never do. Well, seem like they wouldn't seeing that he gave her something. _"Maybe I should have given him something to thank him."_

Karin was brought back from her thoughts when the girl in front of her was waving her hand. She got irritated so she grabbed her wrist and gave her an agitated look.

"Sorry," she said. "By the way, my name is Matsuoka Nami." Nami gave her a smile.

"Kurosaki Karin." Karin gave her a curt nod.

Nami cocked her head to the side. "Is your brother Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Karin asked while putting the necklace on.

"Before I came here, he always gave me flowers at this lamppost I died at. He even helped me out when these skaters came by and knocked down the bottle filled with flowers."

Karin gave her a small smile. _"Ichi-nii..."_

"Let's get out of here. I've spent enough time in this room." Karin exclaimed deciding to change the subject, looking at the dull room.

Nami let out a small laugh. "Sure thing. I'll show you around 1st District."

Karin gave a nod, eager to get out of the house. The two of them walked out of the room and walked down the hall way. They took two left turns until the reached a shoji door. Nami slid the door open revealing a vast hill and mountain tops in the far distance.

Karin stared at the view with awe. "This is amazing. You can see the sky clearly from here."

Nami cocked her head to the side and stared out at the view. "Wow. I've never really thought of it that way. Come on, Karin."

Karin admired the view a little longer then turned around to catch up to Nami.

_"This is the best place I can find to look at the sky."_

"Toushiro..." Karin whispered. "He would love it here."

"Who would love it here?"

Karin looked to her left and saw Nami looking at her questioningly. "Oh, uh," Karin reached for her necklace and held on to it. "a friend of mine."

Nami noticed this and smiled. "Was he the one that gave you that necklace?"

Karin gave her an irritated look, but answered her anyways. "Yeah."

Satisfied with her answer, Nami had a little skip put in to her walk. "Who ever he is, it sounds like he likes you."

Nami continued her skip while Karin stopped walking. Toushiro liking her was the last thing she would ever think of. He couldn't possibly like her. They were so different. At least, that was what she thought. Besides, there is no way that he would like someone like her. More like his childhood friend. Well, that's what she thinks.

"Karin!"

She looked up to see Nami at a very far distance from her. Karin went up to her to find Nami with an amuse look on her face. "Were you thinking about him?"

Karin gave her an incredulous look making Nami's smile bigger. For the sake of Karin she said, "Well, let's go, Karin-chan!" and she dragged her to what looked like the center of 1st District. She looked at the shops around her. Some had clothes, others were snack centers. The one that stood out the most was the make up shop. Matsumoto came in mind when she thought of her going in and out of that shop multiple of times.

"So, Karin-chan, what do you want to do?"

There were a ton of things she wanted to do like see her family, meet up with her friends, even go to school, and play soccer. She couldn't do those things so she said what only choice she had left.

"I want to play soccer."

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I have to get ready for my trip, so I'll be gone for the week. Just up until Thursday. I'll be back then. :) Happy landings! ...whatever that means. x)**


	8. Telling the Truth

Ichigo stood outside of his house in his body, looking at the door as if he was walking towards death. How his dad and sister is going to react, he would never know, but he does know that they will be sad and heartbroken.

Suddenly, the door swung open revealing an ecstatic Isshin. "See, Yuzu! I told you I had a feeling my son has come back to us!" Isshin yelled into the house. He turned his head to face Ichigo. Then ever so dramatically, his expression changed when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.

"Aw! My son, what's wrong? You're going to make daddy cry!" he wailed.

Without a usual punch or kick thrown at him, Ichigo walked passed him and into the living room, collapsing on to the couch.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu said as she entered the room, "what's wrong?"

He bowed his head with grief. He knew that he had to tell the truth, the _whole_ truth, and it was going to be the hardest thing he would have to say. He didn't want to lie to them anymore so he was going to have to tell them about being a shinigami. For him, that was the easiest part. The hardest part was telling them about Karin and for that, he felt ashamed for not being able to protect her. The whole point of becoming a shinigami was to protect his family and he failed to do so.

"Karin's gone." he whispered.

Isshin chuckled. "Of course she is. She went out on a date with a fine young man. They should be on their way home, so you'll be able to see her, my delinquent son. They need to hurry though. I've heard that there was an accident over at the theaters." he said, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

Ichigo shook his head. "She's _gone_." His voice wavered for having to repeat what he said.

Yuzu gave Ichigo a frightened expression as she understood what he was saying. "Ichi-nii, what are you saying? She just went out on a date."

Isshin didn't understand what they were saying, so he wailed out randomly, "What about daddy?" If things were normal, Ichigo would have tackled him by now, but he didn't which made Isshin confused.

"You two better sit down while I go make some tea." Ichigo said as he stood up and went in to the kitchen. As he made the tea, he could hear Isshin yelling out, "My boy has grown into a man! Masaki, I've lost sight of our son!"

As soon as Ichigo walked back into the room with a tray with cups and a steaming tea pot, Isshin was crying. "Oh, Masaki! The tea looks so normal! Cups and all!"

Ignoring his dad, Ichigo placed the tray on the table and poured the tea into it's rightful cup. Then Ichigo sat down across from Yuzu and Isshin. He took a deep breath and said, "Karin died in that accident at the theaters because of an Arrancar."

At this, both Yuzu and Isshin's faces fell.

* * *

Toushiro wasn't one to mourn, especially over a mere human, but he knew that "mere" human. Knowing Karin personality wise, he knew that she wouldn't want him to sulk around over her death, but he couldn't find the will to do so. Besides, he was left with a job to look for her. That fact had cheered him up at first, but when he realized that it was going to take a long while for him to find her, he was crestfallen.

He sat at his desk emotionless, doing his usual paperwork with Matsumoto off to the unknown, as he would call it.

After Ichigo had left Urahara's shop, Toushiro had immediately stood up saying that he was going back to Soul Society to start his search for Karin. Without waiting for a response, he had opened a Senkai Gate and went through. Matsumoto had hurriedly got up from her spot and ran after him.

Since then, he has been searching for Karin in Rukongai while doing paperwork between his searches.

One after another, Toushiro stamped and signed the forms robotically without reading them. He didn't care what the damages were, which building needed to be built, or which squad he needed to owe to for damages his squad did. He just wanted to get through the work so he could get back to his search.

Sensing his lieutenant coming towards his office, he braced himself as she bounded through the door.

"Taicho! Look what I have!" she called out ecstatically. Ever since they got back, Matsumoto has been a bit too cheerful for his liking. He knew that she was trying to help him get over Karin's death, even though she would still end up in Rukongai, but he just needed the time to get over it himself.

Taking this chance to get away from paperwork he didn't care about, he looked up at Matsumoto to see her carrying boxes.

"Matsumoto, what is that?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You'll see." Matsumoto responded merrily, walking over to a table and placed the boxes there. Without showing it, Toushiro watched her with curiosity as she opened the boxes. In it were wires and stereos with instructions. His curiosity started to shrink as he thought that it was another pointless thing she had bought in the human world, so he went back to his work.

Every now and then, he got distracted by a "Hm" or "Ah" from Matsumoto, as if she was piecing together a jigsaw puzzle.

He was writing his signature when a loud noise startled him, making him draw a long mark across his paper. Toushiro hit the table aggravatingly and looked up at Matsumoto, who was standing on a chair reaching up at a corner while holding something he has never seen before. "Matsumoto," he yelled, making sure she heard him over the noise she was making, "what are you doing?"

Seeming to have heard him, she stopped what she was doing. "Oh, Taicho! I'm making a hole in the wall so I can hang that stereo up." she said pointedly.

Toushiro gave her a disapproving look, but let her continue what she was doing. Before she went back to her work, he asked, "What's that thing you're holding?"

"Why this is a drill. It's a lot faster than using a hammer. It's something I picked up in the human world." she said merrily.

He sighed, nodding his head and went back to work, but was distracted again by the noise the drill was making. He growled irritatingly and decided to continue his search for Karin. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office, leaving the endless paperwork and the ear panging noise.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, Karin-chan couldn't have been in that accident. She could have been out to eat at a restaurant o-or at the p-park." Yuzu broke down crying. There was no other explanation to this. They were an hour late and there wasn't any other conclusion that made sense to her lateness.

The whole room seemed to be dead other than Yuzu's crying. The tea was ignored as Ichigo and Isshin sat there emotionless. Ichigo looked like he just fell into a pit hole filled with darkness. To see his expressionless father and to hear Yuzu's heart-filled cries made it seem like a knife just went through his heart, all because he couldn't protect his family.

Isshin looked at Ichigo was tearful eyes, but he didn't wail out like he would. "Ichigo," he said in a whisper and loud enough to be heard over Yuzu's cries, "how many arrancars were there?"

Ichigo was taken aback from this sudden question and was surprised that he didn't ask what they were. "There were four of them and one Menos."

Isshin nodded his head in response. Yuzu's cries had now calmed down to stifles sobs as she looked at her brother and dad confused. "Ichi-nii, Otou-san, what are Arrancars?" she said in a shaky voice.

"An arrancar is a hollow that has removed its mask and gained shinigami powers, Yuz." Ichigo responded, still looking at Isshin with now suspicious eyes as he did so.

Sensing the question that was coming, Isshin sighed. "I was once a shinigami like you, Ichigo. And I used to be a taicho."

Ichigo was, again, taken aback by his dad's response, but he was more surprised by the seriousness in his voice. He didn't know whether he should be happy that his dad understood what kind of things were going on or angry that he never told him until now, so he remained impassive. "Why didn't you say something?"

Isshin looked at his son as if he just lost something precious. To hear something like that coming from him made him feel like he had lost his trust. He had an urge to hang his head down in shame, but he sat up straight and held his head up high.

"I've lost my shinigami abilities when I moved into the human world. I did it all just to be with your mother. Soul Society has a strict law with relationships between a shinigami and a human. I never agreed with that law, so when they found out I was with your mother, I was stripped from my powers and my rank as Taicho. And since my relationship has gone too far, they let me stay with her as a human, only because she was pregnant with you." He then sighed and he slackened. "And after all these years, I've finally got my abilities back. They're a bit weak, but I know it's here."

Ichigo looked at his dad as if he has seen him in a new light. He didn't see him as a crazy, playful dad, but a dad that accepted his punishment for the right of things he believed in. "Otou-san..." but his voice drifted off as Isshin turned to Yuzu, who was still confused, and explained everything to her: Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hollows, and Shinigami.

As all the new information sunk into her head, she looked at Isshin and Ichigo with sullen eyes. "So Karin-chan is in ..Rukongai?" Yuzu asked, more to herself she didn't see the two nod their head. She sighed then gave a small smile. "At least there's a small chance that I might be able to see her again."

Ichigo returned the smile and glanced over at his dad. "Otou-san, you have you're powers, right? There's an upcoming war in the winter, and we're going to need your help."

Yuzu looked at both her brother and dad and smiled. She was glad to have her brother back and she finally understood where he was during his long absence, even though he didn't say. She watched the interaction between the two as Ichigo explained the situation between the Arrancars and Shinigami.

Yuzu stood up from her seat, knowing that their conversation was important between the two shinigami, and left to retire to, now, her own room. She was going to miss her sister a lot, someone she relied on when she needed help, but now she had to be strong for Karin and herself.

* * *

**I'm back and I shall be writing on a daily basis now. Just not every single day though, but you'll get something. Plus, as you can see, I'm trying not to put smiley faces. It's hard not to, but it's a bad habit and I've got to stop. Heh. Hm... my writing feels a bit stiff to me, but I'll be back in shape soon. Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Regret

Toushiro spent hours looking for Karin, but he didn't find her. Not even a small clue to where she could have been. The only things he came across was the usual: ramshackled houses, drunk people, gangs, and spirited kids. He pretty much looked all over districts 60 through 80 and it made him tired. He didn't know how far he was from finding her.

His haggard form moved across the 10th Division grounds and into the building. By the sight of him, his squad members moved against the walls to avoid their restless taicho. As he continued walking towards his office, one unlucky person walked into him. Obviously he didn't see him since he was carrying a large stack of papers.

"Watch where you're going!" Toushiro glowered.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Now, now. There's no need to apologize, Kokichiro. Taicho is just in a bad mood." someone piped up from behind them.

Both men looked down the hall to see Matsumoto with a bright smile on her face. "Just be careful when he's in bad mood. He's been grumpy about not being able to find Karin-chan, the one I've told you about." she told Kokichiro.

Kokichiro nodded his head as affirmation, but not after hearing Toushiro growl. At this, Kokichiro hurriedly picked up the paperwork he had dropped and ran down the hallway.

"Aw, look what you did, Taicho. You scared him away! And he has been our 7th seat for a long time." Matsumoto exclaimed.

Toushiro ignored her comment and walked away. He had felt nothing but regret; regret that he had never noticed Karin trapped at the ruins of the theaters, regret that he never killed the Espada that hurt her when he had the chance, regret that he never got to say "Thank you" for the necklace.

Subconsiously, he reached for the necklace that was well hidden around his neck. It's been awhile since he held it, but it wasn't like he could ever forget such a thing is around his neck. He was going to find her no matter what it takes; he was going to find her and make sure she is safe.

Matsumoto's smile grew bigger when she saw that her captain had held the necklace that _Karin_ gave him. He's been through a lot and to know that a friend of his went through those dangers most likely troubled him. She had a strong feeling that he was going to do whatever it takes to look for her and that made her proud of him.

Everything was silent as the reached the office and it seemed that no one was walking down the hallway but them. As Toushiro and Matsumoto reached the office, he opened the office door and walked in. When he walked in, he noticed the speakers Matsumoto was hanging up was in place, waiting for someone to turn them on. Once he sat down at his desk, he looked up at Matsumoto, who was still standing by the doorway, to see her counting down with her hands with her already on two.

"Matsumoto, what are you-?"

_We don't have time left to regret (Hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (Hold on)__  
So stop your wondering take a stand (Hold on)  
Cause there's more to life than just to live (Hold on)_

Toushiro was startled for the second time of the day as the speakers came to life. He looked back over at Matsumoto, who was laughing at the look he had on his face when the speakers came on, and glowered at her.

"Matsumoto! What's going on?" Toushiro yelled.

_ Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Matsumoto laughed and walked over to his desk. "This was the surprise I was talking about earlier, Taicho. Isn't this great?" she said happily. Toushiro only glared at her.

_ One single smile a helping hand (Hold on)  
It's not that hard to be a friend (Hold on)  
So don't give up stand till the end (Hold on)  
Cause there's more to life than just to live (Hold on)_

"No, it is not!" Toushiro said exasperatedly. "Turn the music off and get those things off my walls!"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Nope, I don't think I will."

_ Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

He glared at her for not following his orders. Other than paperwork and drinking sake, this was the first time she disobeyed him. "And why not?"

_ When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
Don't forget to hold on  
Hold on_

"Because, Taicho, at times like these, you ignore your feelings, so I thought that my little gift would help you out." she reasoned.

His glare softened. He knew that when he's stressed over something, he tends to ignore his feelings, but how in the world would her gift help him. As if she was reading his mind, she said, "The speakers I got was from 12th Division. Kurotsuchi-Taicho was going to throw them out, so I got Nemu-chan to give it to me. She said that when a person walks into the room and the speakers are on, they would play music to what the person is feeling. Even if they are good at hiding their emotions," Matsumoto looked at Toushiro slyly, "the music the speakers are playing would reveal their true emotions."

Then, with an afterthought, Matsumoto added, "Of course, only the person and the one that hung them up are the only ones that would be able to hear the music playing. No one else." She gave Toushiro a teasing smile.

_ Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Toushiro gave her an irritating look. He understood that they helped sort out his feelings in a way, but to know that Matsumoto would know what he is feeling is aggravating, especially since she already pries him with questions concerning things he never talks about. At least his whole division wouldn't be able to hear the music that was playing. For that, he was relieved.

All the more, he was glad that she hung them up, but that only made him irritated with himself.

_ Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
Don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

The song finally came to an end and Toushiro relaxed back into his chair. He was thinking thoughtfully about what the song was about. Didn't it say something about regret? Helping a friend? A broken heart? Didn't it say something about love? The word seemed so foreign to him like it was a different language he didn't understand.

_"__Love? A broken heart? I'm not in love.. with a broken heart." _Toushiro scrunched his eyebrows together. How could he be in love? His heart doesn't seem like it broken into pieces because of pain, right? If the song is true, then he is heart-broken and was..or _is_ in love?

Toushiro hit his head against his chair. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself.

Matsumoto giggled at the sight of him. Rather than helping him, she felt as though the song just confused him. This only made her giggle more.

Toushiro sat up from his seat, remembering that his lieutenant was still in his office. He squinted his eyes as if to see if she got any more tricks up her sleeves, and then he gave her a bored look. "Get back to work, Matsumoto." Toushiro said in a monotone as he started back on his work.

Matsumoto gave him a huge smile. Working with him for a long time had her learn that that was a thank you coming from him. "You're welcome, Taicho!" she said merrily, and she walked out of the office happily.

* * *

"That was fun wasn't it, Nami?"

Karin and Nami was back in their room laying down on their respective beds after a good game of soccer. After Karin told her she wanted to play soccer, Nami had to follow Karin into an item shop, where they sold real world items, and they bought a soccer ball with Nami's money. Then Nami had to lead Karin to an empty field where Karin and Nami played.

Karin looked over at Nami with big smile. She returned the smile with a tired look as she sprawled on her bed exhausted.

"Uh huh."

They had spent three hours playing soccer. The first hour was spent with Karin teaching Nami how to play. Thankfully, Nami was a fast learner at things, but once they started a game, she was easily beaten by Karin.

Karin sat up from her spot and gave her a small smirk. "Come on! It wasn't that bad."

Nami looked over at Karin and rolled her eyes. "For you it wasn't. I've got beaten by you 6 times!" Nami exclaimed. "And wipe that smirk off your face. You're boosting your ego." This only made Karin's smirk grow bigger.

"Don't worry, Nami. You'll get better. And soon, you will be able to beat me."

Nami let out a sigh and rested her head on a pillow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Karin smiled and relaxed back into her bed. Sure it felt fun beating Nami at soccer and she knew that she would get better at it in time, but she needed someone that would be challenging, someone that would be able to keep up with her. She sighed.

There wasn't anyone she knew in 1st District, or any district, that knew how to play soccer. The only choice she had now was to train Nami at getting better on her soccer skills so each game would at least last a bit longer. The one person that was able to keep up with her, as far as her knowledge, was Toushiro.

Karin sighed at the mere thought of not being able to see him again. It has been a long time since she saw him last time, and she wondered if she was ever going to see him again.

"Karin,"

She looked over at Nami, who was sitting up from her bed, staring at her with a small smile on her face. "what are you thinking about?"

Karin rolled her eyes. This was the 7th time Nami asked her that question whenever she spaced out. And for some reason, it catches her off guard.

Karin gave her a glare, but she ended up sighing. "Fine. I'll tell you, but we're keeping this between you and me. None of your other friends I don't know of. Just you and me."

Nami gave her an eager smile. "Yes!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "I won't tell a soul."

Karin rolled her eyes at this. _"There are nothing but souls here in Soul Society."_

"Well, his name is Toushiro..."

**Viola! So what'cha think? You'll be hearing more music later on, and I hope you don't mind about that. As for writing on a daily basis, I won't be able to do so. I have to finish this boring mythology book. If you've read Edith Hamilton and/or had to do some sort of study questions, it'd help me out a lot. My school starts next Monday and my teacher would be giving us a test on the first day. Harsh.. I know. But I'll be able to update every other day.**

**The song I used was Hold On by The Jonas Brothers.**


	10. Breaking News

It has been two days since the last time Toushiro went out to look for Karin. It seemed like every single time he got the chance to go look for her, something else comes up like a captain's meeting, paperwork coming in unexpected times, and other things.

Today, though, he was finally free from any work and he made sure of it, too.

Toushiro opened the door to his office, ready to continue his search, when he was, instead, face-to-face with a large stack of paperwork.

He growled with irritation, and instead of taking the time to get through the paperwork, he called out for Matsumoto.

"Yes, Taicho?"

He knew that he was going to regret for showing weakness, but he needed to look for Karin. Toushiro sighed.

"Matsumoto, can you please do the paperwork while I'm gone. I need to do something."

Matsumoto cocked her head to the side and smiled at Toushiro understandingly. She hasn't seen him this willing to do something for himself; more so for a friend. Matsumoto had watched her captain get through the paperwork as fast as he could, but gets disheartened when something comes up, stopping him from searching for Karin.

"No problem, Taicho."

Toushiro nodded his head gratefully and left his office. Once he made it into Rukongai, he headed straight for District 59. His goal was to get through the rest of the districts before sundown.

With that, he shunpoed into the district, trying to sense for any sign of Karin's reiatsu.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Karin, for the tenth time, he likes you!"

"There is no way in hell that he likes me!" Karin yelled back.

Nami rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Karin, I'm a girl _meaning_," Nami added when Karin was about to retaliate about the girl comment, "that I have a more developed women's intuition than you. So I know these things."

Karin scoffed. "You know what? Let's just forget about this. Toushiro is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Nami laid back into her bed and crossed her arms.

"He wouldn't even let me, Tamaki, and Hinamori call him Toushiro." Nami mumbled.

"What did you say?" Karin growled.

Nami sighed. "Nothing."

After Karin had gotten through her story, Nami had been telling her that Toushiro likes her. There was no other explanation for it. But for people like Karin, Nami had to throw out the huge sign: the necklace. Knowing Toushiro, it was obvious that he wasn't one to show any signs of affection. And since Nami had no idea about Toushiro's gestures of affection, she just stuck to her gut feeling about it.

In all truth, Nami was there when Toushiro had first moved in with her and Granny, along with her sister Tamaki. Then when he left, she was there to see him off. So Nami was one of the few people that knew Toushiro well.

"So overall," Nami started, breaking the silence. "Toushiro was the one that gave you the necklace, right?"

Karin let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes."

Then she gave Nami a look as if to tell her to stop herself from saying anything else. Her face visibly relaxed as she saw that Nami just nodded her head and rested into the folds of her bed.

Karin laid back into her own bed and thought over what her sleeping friend had told her. She scrunched up her face into a confused expression at the mere thought of Toushiro liking her. Its been months since she had seen him last time. And months since he had given her the necklace, so there was no possible way for that to happen.

"It would be weird if he was out there in the streets looking for me right now. Now that's a laugh." Karin thought, and she let out a dry laugh.

"Whatever." Karin said out loud, and she fell asleep.

:(:):(:):(:):

Matsumoto sighed as she went through the paperwork while wondering how her captain can even tolerate with it. If Toushiro was the one doing the work, he would be able to get through 50 pages for the first hour. But for Matsumoto, she had only gotten through five pages of paperwork.

Matsumoto sighed again as she pushed the finish page aside and picked up another when there was a knock on the door.

Taking this distraction to her advantage, Matsumoto told the person to come in.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho... Oh! Matsumoto. I thought Hitsugaya-Taicho would be here."

Matsumoto giggled. It was odd to find her there in the office during broad daylight.

"Well, hello to you, too. What do you need, Kira-kun?"

"Well... I was told to tell Hitsugaya-Taicho, but I guess I can tell you... too." Kira said, looking flustered.

Matsumoto giggled again at the state he was in. "Whatever it is, I will find out anyways from Taicho. So what do you need?" Matsumoto asked again, propping her arms on the desk.

Kira looked at her nervously. This was the biggest news, especially for the 5th squad. And deep inside, for him, too. When he had told them early about the news, practically the whole squad went over to 4th squad to see if it was true. He was still trying to get over the fact that someone had randomly kissed him after hearing the news.

"It's about Hinamori-san. She-"

"If it's about those medications Unohana-Taicho had insisted on giving Momo-chan," Matsumoto said, cutting him off mid-sentence with a wave, "Taicho already told her not to give them to her."

Kira shook his head. "No, that's not it."

He took a couple of deep breaths and looked her in the eyes. "She's awake."

:(:):(:):(:):

It was already mid-afternoon and Toushiro had already went through districts 59 through five. He had pushed himself hard on finding the lost Kurosaki, but he pushed himself too hard that his whole body was aching.

He had found a spot on the ground by a myrtle tree and laid there looking up at the sky. He was in one of the few districts that were really well kept, and he only had a few more districts left to go through before he could find Karin. Four to be exact and there was still no sign of her reiatsu. Even though he was rushing through the districts, a taicho like himself would be able to sense for her. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack but in a bigger range.

Toushiro took a couple of deep breaths and looked up into the orange sky. The sun was setting and the view was looked amazing. But not as amazing as the one in the human world and the one at his old home. But now was not the time to enjoy it.

He didn't really know why he was pushing himself to look for her. It couldn't possibly be because of Ichigo or the look he gave him to look for her. And it couldn't be because that he had to do it because it was his duty as a shinigami or that she was his friend.

No. There was something else, but he couldn't put his finger on what it really was.

Pushing away that thought, he stood up and brushed off the dirt that clung on to him when he was on the ground. He took a deep breath and shunpoed off into the next district, already knowing that Karin wasn't in 5th District.

House after house, store after store, there wasn't any sign of her. Toushiro was about to give up and go back to Seireitei when he realized that he was too far away to get there before dark.

Then it struck to him that he could go stay at the one place he had once called home. Plus he was sure that his Granny wouldn't mind since he hadn't visited her in such a long time. And he was pretty sure his bed was always there open and free, waiting for him to sleep in it.

With that, Toushiro shunpoed over to 1st District, feeling some what intrigued about his Granny's expression when she gets an unexpected visit from him.

**What's gonna happen next? Haha. So I'll be working hard on getting my updates up faster, and after writing this chapter, the urge to write the next chapter just grew. So hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon. Until next time!**


	11. Meeting

**Hey there! I want to thank all of y'all for the reviews. You cannot imagine the amount of times my friends come up to me asking me why I'm smiling. Lots of love from me to you! :) Just a small note. This chapter takes place at the same time of the last chapter. Anywhos, on with the story (I am well aware that anywhos isn't a word)!  
**

Yuzu was sitting in the backroom of Urahara's Shop, looking curiously at all the people that were assembled there. It was a bit too crowded but no one seemed to mind for the most part.

The people she knew by heart were Sado, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Urahara, and Tessia. Of course, she had known Urahara and Tessia for some time since she was always going to the shop for candy. The other people that were there she didn't know, but from her brother's description, Yuzu felt some what comfortable around them.

From Ichigo's description and as _quoted_ by him, the one with long purple hair with an expression that looks like she's been constipated for a long time was Yoruichi Shihouin, the one with the feathers who acts like the Queen _herself_ was Ayasegawa Yumichika, the other one with a cue ball for a head and has anger management issues was Madarame Ikkaku, and the one with spikey red hair with tattoos all over his forehead that it looked like someone dropped shit on it was Abarai Renji.

Obviously, Yuzu wouldn't go up to them and tell them that her brother had said such things. But it was funny when he described them to her, and she knew that he described them that way as a joke. Yuzu knew that Ichigo was apologizing in his own way, and she knew that he knew that her laugh meant that she accepted the apology. She was glad that he was back.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji yelled.

Yuzu turned her attention to Renji to find him sprawled on the floor with Ikkaku stretching his arms out. She looked over at Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi to find them talking amongst themselves, ignoring the fight that was taking place. Then she looked over at Orhime, Ishida, Sado, Yumichika, and Rukia to find them also ignoring Renji and Ikkaku. It was like this was the most unperturbed thing that's ever happened.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm stretching!" Ikkaku glowered back.

"How was that stretching? I was just knocked off!"

"Do you wanna fight me?" Ikkaku yelled.

"Are you trying to get me to fight you?" Renji retaliated back.

They glared at each other long and hard. They were about to attack each other when Rukia had gotten up from her seat and kicked both men down.

"Will you two girls stop fighting? I don't want to have to watch a cat fight." Rukia stated firmly, turning her attention to the two of them.

Renji and Ikkaku ignored the kick they received from her and stood up with aggravated expressions.

"What?! Are _you_ trying to get _me_ to fight _you_?" both of them yelled simultaneously.

Yuzu looked at the one after the other until she bursted out laughing. She had thought that both Renji and Ikkaku looked like fish and Rukia looked like a gorilla on the run for bananas.

The three of them looked at each other quizzically and stared at Yuzu until she noticed that all three of them were staring at her. She then turned red and let out a nervous laugh. Luckily, someone had unceremoniously entered the room taking the attention away from Yuzu.

"Hey there, my fellows!"

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the room to find Isshin posing by the door way. He was suddenly pushed down by someone behind him, making him collapse on top of the table, which revealed Ichigo looking irritated.

"Shut up." Ichigo sighed.

Ignoring the pain that was surging through him, Isshin looked up and smiled at Urahara.

"Hi there. Long time, no see." Isshin said, sounding strangely some what serious.

Urahara greeted him back. "It's good to see you, again. Now that everybody is here," he said aloud, the noise level dying. "let's get down to business."

Everybody nodded and settled down into their seats. Yuzu took another look around the group before letting her eyes land on Rukia. She knew that she didn't show it, but Yuzu knew that Rukia had a liking towards Ichigo. She remembered the other day when she was getting lunch ready when Rukia had stopped by the house to check if things were okay.

_"Hey there, Yuzu. How are things?" Rukia asked._

_Yuzu gave her a smile. "Things are really okay, especially since Ichi-nii came home."_

_Rukia nodded. "Well that's good to hear." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "If your brother comes home from training, tell him I said hi, okay?"_

_"Why don't you tell him now?" Yuzu asked, cocking her head to the side._

_"Huh? He's home? I thought he said that he was tr-"_

_"Ichi-nii! Someone's here to see you!" Yuzu called out._

_As soon as Ichigo had came down the stairs, Yuzu had left the two of them alone for some privacy. Even though eavesdropping ran in the family, she had a feeling it was some what private._

_As she left, the last thing she heard was Rukia yelling at Ichigo and him responding in a calm voice._

_"I thought you said you were training?"_

_"I was, but I felt like I needed to stay with my dad and sister."_

Rukia felt a pair of eyes looking at her and looked to find Yuzu looking in her direction. Yuzu gave her a smile and Rukia returned it knowingly for they had a mutual understanding. Rukia already knew that Yuzu had already figured out that she liked Ichigo, and she trusted her with that information.

"The winter war is coming soon, and we have yet to figure out what Aizen's true intentions are." Urahara stated. "And it had most likely involved with Kurosaki Karin, but their capture for her failed. Now that she's in Soul Society, their need for her has either increased or decreased so if or when she returns to us, we must watch out for her."

The usual grinning man looked at each and every one of the group, emphasizing the task at hand.

"As well as we all know, Hitsugaya-Taicho has been on the look out for Karin and is getting closer to her."

Isshin, Ichigo, and Yuzu felt relieved at this and they knew that some how, they were in the white-haired captain's debt.

"Other then that, we must keep the on coming hallows at bay and watch out for the arrancars. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good." Urahara said cheerfully. "And while you're at it, keep an eye out for that Lando character."

With that said, the stripped hat man stood up from his seat and walked out of the room with a casual wave of good-bye. But even as he left, everyone knew that the meeting wasn't even close to finish, so they waited for Yoruichi to speak.

"Other then what Kisuke said," Yoruichi said, "you need to watch out for yourselves. I've seen countless people having their lives taken by the arrancars, and it's ashamed that they don't know it until they get them. If possible, I would like for some of you to patrol over night while the rest of you patrol during the day. We have to do as best as we could without Aizen taking out souls without us knowing."

There was a round of nods and yes' as they understood what was needed to be done. Yoruichi nodded back and stood up, telling them that they were dismissed and followed the direction Urahara went.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, kids." Isshin pipped up.

Everyone gave each other a look. They've all known him for quite some time, for the ones that haven't met him before, to know exactly what goes on when you're in the same room as him. And they don't want to be with him.

"Actually, Kurosaki-san, I have to get going." Ishida said. "I have this thing over at the...library! Bye."

As he left, Sado and Orihime stood up.

"You guys are going too?" Isshin wailed.

Orihime let out a nervous laugh. "W-well, Sado-kun and I were going to...uh go with Ishida-kun to the library. S-sorry."

As soon as they left, Isshin threw his arms up in the air and cried out, "Why is everyone always leaving me?"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo exchanged looks to one another and dashed out of the room, causing all of them to be stuck in the doorway. Isshin didn't even notice this as he continued to cry.

"Rukia, get your feet out of my face!" Ichigo said.

"Not until you get your face out of my foot." Rukia retaliated.

Then all at once, they all fell through the doorway and they scrambled up to get out, not wanting to be left behind with an emotional Isshin. Before Ichigo was able to step out of the back room, he was pushed back into the room by Renji.

"What the hell?!"

"He's your dad. Deal with him." Renji said, and he locked the door from the outside. "Bye!"

"Dammit, Renji. Open the door!" Ichigo yelled. He waited for a response from him or possibly the sound of the door unlocking but the sound never came.

"Renji!" he yelled again, but he knew that he was long gone with the others. Then Yuzu came up by his side, giving a look telling him that they better find a way to leave before their dad gets to where they're at.

"Dammit. When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Oh, my darling children had stayed with their daddy!" Isshin cried out happily, and he ran over to Ichigo and Yuzu hugging them tightly.

"Since you're friends are busy, it's time for some bonding time!"

Isshin then dragged the both of them down to the basement with them struggling to get out of his grip. Who would have thought Isshin was dangerous?

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know you weren't expecting Urahara and the others but we do need them in the story. Anywhos, Karin and Toushiro are in the next one. Until then!**


	12. Finding You

Karin and Nami woke up a couple of hours later to find that it was already mid-afternoon. Not wanting to sit around for the rest of the day, Karin jumped out of bed and stretched.

"Nami, let's go outside and play soccer!" Karin exclaimed.

Nami groaned and was about to tell her to play by herself when she saw the fire in her eyes. She couldn't say no to that, so she agreed to play.

"Awesome!"

Before the both of them left the house, they made their beds from out of habit. Then Karin crawled under her bed to retrieve her ball. Her whole body was almost underneath the bed that she didn't even hear Nami snicker.

"I can't believe Karin sleeps on Toushiro's bed." Nami thought amusingly.

Once Karin got a hold of her ball, she crawled back out and stood up.

"Alright. Let's go!"

And Karin jogged out of the room leaving a snickering Nami go after her.

Once Nami caught up with Karin, she was already on the field doing practice kicks into the goals they made out of trees and two old nets that they found.

"Are you ready to lose again?" Karin asked amusingly, a smirk growing on her face.

Nami gave her an amused look. "I'll try my hardest not to lose to you." Nami said.

"We'll see."

Then Karin and Nami got into their positions on center field and looked down on each other.

"Ready, Nami?"

"Ready when you are." she said with a smile.

Then the game begins.

:(:):(:):(:):

Toushiro walked through 1st District, reminiscing all the times he, Hinamori, Tamaki, and Nami would go into every single shop they saw. And when he means by "they," he means Hinamori, Tamaki, and Nami while they pulled Toushiro along with them.

The incident he remembers the most was when the three girls had pulled him into a barber shop for a haircut he didn't want because of a bet he lost. That was something he didn't like to remember and, yet, Hinamori, Tamaki, and Nami always brought it up; even when his hair grew out, they still made fun of him.

At the thought of his old friends, he couldn't remember the last time he visited them, as well as Granny. He felt a pang of guilt that he didn't visit Granny, the one person that took him in when no one else did because of his reiatsu.

His guilt started to fade as his old home came into view. And in front of the house was Granny. She was watering the plants when she felt that familiar reiatsu. When she looked up, he was already on the front steps.

"Shiro-chan! What a surprise! You look so grown up." Granny exclaimed with a smile. "You need to visit me and the girls more often."

Toushiro nodded with a small smile. "Well I've been in the office lately doing a lot of paperwork"

Now that was both a lie and the truth. He has been busy with paperwork a lot lately, but before then, once he's finished with his work, either he would go out and keep an eye out on his squad or take some time off for himself. Those facts only made his guilt come back, but he ignored them.

"I know you are, but you're here now." Granny said with an optimistic smile. "Why don't we go inside. We could catch up with some tea. I could even chop up some watermelon for you."

Toushiro inwardly smiled. "Tea would be nice."

:(:):(:):(:):

It was now almost sun down, and Nami and Karin were sitting by an oak tree, trying to catch their breath after playing a good game of soccer.

"That was a good game." Karin huffed out. "You're getting good."

Nami nodded. "I was only two points away from winning." Nami breathed out. "Next time, I won't lose to you."

Karin felt a bet coming on, and she felt some what excited. She didn't know what it was, but bet's just make her put all her strengths into it; she likes the challenge.

Karin smirked. "We'll see about that."

Nami quirked an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

The raven-haired girl's smirk grew. "Let's do it. The next time we play and you lose, you're going to have to confess to that boy you've been stalking for _months_."

Nami had a nervous look on her face but it was quickly replaced with a challenging one. As Karin looked at her expectantly, Nami practically rammed her brain to think of one, something that wouldn't have her embarrassing herself to her dream-to-be boyfriend, something that would make Karin get even with her, something that would get Karin to actually gather up all the guts she's got and do it when she knows she can't.

Soon, Nami's false challenging look changed into a devious smile. "Okay then, but if I win, you're going to have to kiss Toushiro."

Karin's smirk faltered a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Nami. Inside, Karin really felt nervous. She had almost lost a soccer game against Nami and who knows what would happen if she loses. She's going to have to kiss Toushiro that's what, and everyone knows that she never backs down from a bet no matter how stupid it is.

She hasn't seen him in a long time, so what are the chances of her seeing him. If she doesn't see him, she doesn't have to do her part of the bet.

Karin made up her mind and nodded her head. "You're on."

:(:):(:):(:):

"So, Shiro-chan, how's work in the office?" Granny asked.

After Toushiro had accepted the offer to tea, Granny had lead him into the sitting room where they were spending their time catching up with talks of fighting, work, and new people.

"It's been going well." Toushiro sighed. "Right now, I'm searching for a someone here in Rukongai: the Substitute Shinigami's sister. Other then that, it would be nice if Matsumoto helps out with the paperwork every once and a while." Toushiro said.

Granny's eyes lit up at this. The countless stories Karin had told her about her brother disappearing for no reason and finding out that he was one of them doesn't take a genius to figure out who Toushiro was looking for. Granny chuckled. "Of course, and how is Rangiku-san doing?"

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "Same as always. She's always avoiding the paperwork and getting hangovers every other night."

"She's a lively one. She really knows how to have fun." Granny said amusingly.

Toushiro grunted at this. He looked over at his tea and was about to drink it when he noticed that it was empty. Granny noticed this too and reached forward to pour more tea in his cup when she felt that the tea pot was empty as well.

"Excuse me for a bit. Let me go fill this up."

Toushiro nodded his head and watched her leave. As soon as she got inside the kitchen, the white-haired captain looked out the window and stared out at the sky. The sky was already streaked with orange, purple, and red with half the sun hidden behind the horizon.

Another day was almost gone and he has yet to find Karin. As of now, she could be in either districts 1, 2, 3, or 4 (1 also because he didn't thoroughly check it seeing that he was exhausted).

He sighed and was about to turn away front he window when he noticed two figures standing in the distance. He watched them with disinterest as the started to move towards his direction. All he could see was the silhouette of the figures, but Toushiro was able to catch a glimpse of their hair color: brown and black.

It was possible that who ever it was making their way towards his location probably lived here. That's most likely it, seeing that he never asked Granny if she took in anyone over the years and that the house was the only place where people could live in. The building surrounding the house were mostly made up of shops and stables.

Toushiro was pretty sure that the one with brown hair was Nami. She has been living here for a long time, and she doesn't have enough reiatsu to become a shinigami in order to leave the place.

The other person with the black hair was probably Tamaki. He remembered her leaving the household in order to travel through the districts. She was one for adventure. There had been a long argument over whether or not she was staying between Granny and Tamaki. Surely it was Tamaki. It is possible for her to be visiting. Plus, it would be nice being able to catch up with his two other "sisters."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The water pump just stopped flowing when I was half-way through the pot." Granny said, entering the room with a steaming pot of tea. "I hope the amount of tea here is fine."

Toushiro nodded his head and thanked her.

"It was no problem at all, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro then reached over to the pot and poured in some tea in his cup. Jasmine green tea; his favorite.

As he placed his cup down on the table, he looked over at the window and noticed that the Nami and Tamaki were closer. He felt a jolt of anxiety, especially since he hasn't seen them since the day he left.

"What are you looking at, Shiro-chan?" Granny asked, looking at the same direction he was looking.

"Hm. Why is Nami and Tamaki getting in so late? They are usually in before sundown." Toushiro told her, answering her with a question of his own.

Granny's questioning look turned into a smile as everything clicked. "Toushiro, Tamaki visited me and Nami a couple of months ago and left for District 65. That's Karasu-chan." Granny said pointedly, nodding her head towards the figure beside Nami.

"So you adopted someone?" Toushiro asked, already knowing that she took them in. Then he started to hope that whoever the new person is better not be sleeping on his bed. He knew that he sounded selfish, but sleeping on his bed was something that he was looking forward to.

"Of course. You know that I would take anyone in. I can't just leave them by themselves." Granny exclaimed.

"Hm."

Granny gave him a little nod at his response and said, "And ever since she has been here, Karasu-chan has been really helpful around here."

Toushiro's eyes lit up a little hearing that someone has been helpful around the house, and he told her just that.

Granny nodded her head. "I know that you will like her when you meet her. She is such a sweet girl, but has an attitude that could match yours." Granny said amusingly.

Toushiro quirked an eyebrow and started to think if he was going to actually like being in the same room as this Karasu if she had that kind of attitude.

Before he could ask her anymore about this girl, the front door opened.

"Granny, we're home!"

And just by those three words, Toushiro finally found her. He found it quite odd that he was able to recognize her voice after all those endless months, but he found her.

**I'm back! ..For the time being. Haha. Anywhos, I've had a hard time getting this together, but I hope you like it as it is. And I know it has been forever since my last update. I'm sorry. And just so you guys know, I'm going to finish up **A Dark End and a Bright Beginning **before I finish up Osaka High. Until next time.**


	13. Small Talk

**It's summer! Which means... Michelle's back! Hahah. So, just one thing before you guys get to reading, I changed one thing. Just in case you haven't noticed that changes in two of my chapters, I changed "two years" to "four years" so that Karin died 14 years old. Dying at 12 doesn't sound good to me and for me, it just didn't fit the story. Anywhoos, read on!**

"Karin,"

That was all he could say. That was all he could think of. After days of running and searching she stood right before him looking more angelic than her still, lifeless body he had seen. Her dancing eyes replaced the lifeless once that was etched into his mind, and he couldn't be more than happy to see them full of life.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?" Karin looked at him with surprise. Not a day went by without her missing him, but she couldn't help but wonder why she was even missing him in the first place. She never really knew him well like her friends from the human world. She just shrugged off the feeling, guessing that she just missed his presence.

Toushiro was taken aback by her question. He thought it was the most obvious thing. He just didn't expect to find her there on his visit. If he could even call it a visit.

But then again, what _was_ he doing here (other than the fact that he was looking for a place to rest)? Why was he _even _here? It could have been somebody else looking for her instead of him. Why did he volunteer himself to go? He didn't know the answers himself and they were confusing the hell out of him.

The least he could do was give her an honest answer. "I was looking for you," Toushiro said. He hesitated a little before adding, "for your brother." Karin nodded, feeling a little disappointed that he didn't look for her for him, not for her brother.

It felt odd for her to be feeling this way since she was never one to feel this way about a person. She was about to push the feeling aside, but after feeling what it was like to suppress her emotions for a long time, she just let it reach the surface but hid it with a smile.

She figured that it was like her brother to be worried about her and to have someone go out to look for her, and she knew that he was really busy with other stuff and she could understand that.

Although, she couldn't help but feel neglected. But for what? That Ichigo wasn't the one that looked for her, or that Toushiro just came out to find her because her brother told him to do so. Karin just sighed at this and just kept smiling. She was thankful at least that he came out to look for her even if it was for her brother.

"So how's Ichi-nii?" Karin asked Toushiro, breaking him out of his trance. He had been looking at her the whole time as if she was going to disappear any moment and the sound of her voice just proved that she wasn't going anywhere. It gave him the relief knowing that she was in the care of someone he trusted with his soul and that made everything okay.

Shaking his thoughts, he focused on what she asked him. "From the last I've heard of him, he seemed to be doing fine. And it seems that he had told your family everything," he said, putting emphasis on the word "everything."

Karin nodded her head again but started to feel stupid since she's been doing that the whole time, so she responded, "That's understandable. I just hope that they're okay." She let out a sigh at the thought of her family mourning over her.

Honestly, she wouldn't have that. She would want them to move on with their lives, but then knowing that there's some other dimensional world where human souls end up after they die, they probably couldn't wait to see her soon. Karin chuckled at the thought of kicking ol' Goat Chin in the face next time she sees him.

_Ah, the good old days._ Karin thought with a small smile.

At the sound of Karin's chuckle, Toushiro gave her a questioning look but then seeing a smile grow on her face earned her a raised eyebrow. He guessed that she was just going through some memories at the thought of her family. Toushiro sighed and shook his head. _Typical that she always thinks of others before herself._

Hearing a sigh brought Karin out of her memories, remembering that Toushiro was there in front of her. She suddenly felt embarrassed knowing that he must have been watching her the whole time. Wanting to divert her little embarrassment, she suddenly asked him if he wanted to know what happened to her when she entered Rukongai.

Toushiro didn't show it, but he was curious to know what happened, how she got into the care of Granny. Although, he did notice her carefully choosing her words when she asked him but he didn't want to point that out.

For the next couple of minutes, Karin explained to him about waking up in a bed and how Granny was the one that took her in. She even told him about how she met Nami; although, she never mentioned Nami holding a necklace. Karin didn't even mention her talk with Granny about how she died.

Toushiro noticed that she didn't go into details on some parts than others like she didn't go into details with her talk with Granny but she did when she talked about waking up in the bed. And throughout the whole thing, he couldn't help but notice Karin unconsciously reaching up to hold something that was hidden around her neck every now and then like at one point it would look like she in some sort of a trance as she spoke like she's there while she tells him what happens and grab hold of the item around her neck.

Then the next moment, it would seem like she would realize she was about to say something that she didn't want him to know so Karin would snap back from her trance-like state, let go of the necklace (as he would have guessed), and alter whatever she was going to say.

He wanted to point these things out and wanted the truth out of the whole thing, but he thought better of it. He guessed that whatever she was hiding had something to deal with how she died, and he felt that he shouldn't bring that up. That was her business, and no matter how hard he wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything would be all right (which he thought was weird), he knew that that would be out of line. That he should wait it out until she felt ready to tell him herself even though he already knew about it.

When she finished, Toushiro sighed contentedly, erasing any thoughts that led to her altering. "I'm glad that it was her that found you." Karin had to agree with this. Granny was the nicest person she has ever met in this place. The other grown ups she had come across with were all so snobby and arrogant.

She had thought more than once before that if they were ever in another district, they wouldn't be like that. And it's true. She had met those rare few people from other districts that traveled to be nicely behaved. But then again, it depends on how they were brought up because some of them were just plain rude like the snobby, rich folk.

Silence enveloped, and the both of them welcomed it. It's been a long time since they have sat in each other's presence. For the both of them, it was calming just like the times when Karin was still human and there wasn't any serious problems.

"So how have you been," Karin asked Toushiro, breaking the silence. "The last time I've seen you was after that hollow attack." He grunted at this, knowing that she was referring to that hollow four years ago, the one that had almost caused Karin's life if it wasn't for him being there at the time. But then knowing that he wasn't there to protect her from that one arrancar, he couldn't help but feel shame. Regret.

Ignoring Karin's question, Toushiro stood up and took a look outside the window. The stars were already out and the moon was casting a glow throughout the room. He was surprised that he never noticed the change of time, and he knew that he should leave, forgetting the fact that he came there to rest in the first place. Knowing that Karin was in good hands, he felt that he should tell the substitute-shinigami of her whereabouts soon.

"I should get going. It's getting pretty dark outside," he said. Karin gave him a questioning look at this statement, forgetting that he never answered her question. She wouldn't want anyone to know but she couldn't help feeling that she didn't want him to leave. It was just all to soon for her.

Karin was about to reason with him for him to stay when someone beat her to it. "Which is why you should stay." The two of them turned towards the voice to see Granny standing at the doorway. She must have left with Nami earlier to give them some privacy and they were glad of that especially since Nami is known to slip things she knows she isn't suppose to say.

"I'm pretty sure that you're tired from running around all day, Shiro-kun, and I suggest that you have dinner with us and rest for the night," Granny reasoned. Toushiro agreed with this, knowing that if he were to return to the human world now he might collapse. And now that she's mentioned it, he did feel a bit tired and hungry.

"And I think that you two still have catching up to do." Toushiro didn't see it, but there was a certain twinkle in her eye when she said this and Karin noticed this. And at this statement, Nami appeared behind Granny with a nervous smile on her face.

"I think we've caught up enough," Karin growled, giving Nami a glare. Nami yelped, hiding behind Granny which caused her to chuckle. Toushiro furrowed his eyebrows, looking at everyone while trying to figure out what he clearly didn't understand.


	14. Restless

**This is just a re-edited chapter. I screwed up and typed Kasura instead of Karasu. Sorry.**

Eyes flashed open and the sound of heavy breathing broke the empty silence of the dark room. She felt a rush of cold chill as she drew the blankets closer to her. Dreams of a person she never met brought her closer to the uncertainty that was building up inside.

The girl released a sigh, dwelling into the dreams that would leave her confused. With her blanket wrapped around her, she got out of bed and headed towards the bedroom door quietly so she wouldn't wake up her roommate. With only the moonlight from the windows as her guide, the girl made her way to the entry way and slid the door open. Once outside, she took a seat on the porch floor with her feet dangling off the edge.

The moonlight shined on her pale skin as the cool breeze danced through her long, black hair. The beauty of the world before her seemed to have awakened her senses; the brightness of the stars, the glow of the large moon surrounded by clouds as it sits atop the highest hill, the feel of the breeze. Then she was lost from the reality of it all as she suddenly remembers the dream.

Karin.

Who was this girl? What is she to her? Why is she having dreams of her? Each night, the dreams seem to get more vivid, but she could never remember the face of this Karin girl. In her dreams, though, this Karin seemed to have her life. Karin lives in a home with Nami and Granny. She plays soccer and finds the time to help Granny. Granny even nicknamed her Karasu because of her hair. Just like hers. Although, Granny gave her the name Karasu because she didn't even remember her real name.

Then there are people in her dreams that she has never met, and a whole new world she has never seen! She has never heard of Karakura Town, Ichigo, Yuzu, or Isshin. There are many others too, but the one person that keeps showing up is this Hitsugaya guy. He had white hair, short, and had an air of authority around him. He carried a sword on his back and wore a white haori with a ten on the back. But just like Karin, she couldn't remember his face.

A sigh escaped her lips as Karasu gazed up into the nighttime sky. It frustrated her to no end not remembering this sort of detail. On most nights, she prepares herself to try and wake up remembering their faces but she just couldn't, so she takes in the things she can remember to look for these signs in the future.

The door behind her opened causing her to turn around to see Nami standing there.

"Why are you up so late?" Karasu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Nami then took a seat next to her and leaned her head back with a soft sigh, watching as the stars shined through the night.

"Did you dream of him again?" Nami questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, only this time he came to our house and talked with Karin."

"Ah, I see."

Silence engulfed them as Nami drank in this information. Karasu had told Nami of the dreams that she has been getting, dreams of a life that she felt is connected with her. Nami never questioned her about them. She didn't find it strange. She just didn't understand why she was even getting them now.

"Are you ever planning on telling Granny about this?" Nami questioned. For the past month, the dreams have been kept secret between the two without Granny knowing.

Karasu shook her head. "No, I don't want to worry her right now especially when she's having a hard time with keeping the house." Nami nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Nami said. "I'm just really worried about you."

Karasu smiled. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. They're just dreams."

Nami raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. She would hear her talking in her sleep in the middle of the night. Sometimes Karasu would talk like she normally would, but there are nights where she would be crying out. Those are the nights where Nami grows frightened for her friend. No matter how hard she tries to wake her up, it seems that Karasu is trapped from whatever dream she's in.

Then the next morning when Nami asks her about it, Karasu gives her the shortened version, the nicer version. It pains her to see her friend go through this.

Unexpectedly, small drops of rain began to fall from the sky. Not a big fan of the rain herself, Nami quickly ducked her head into her arms and said, "I'm going inside." She scrambled to her feet and headed towards the door. Before she went inside, Nami told Karasu, "Don't stay out to long," and shut the door behind her.

Karasu laughed at her friend's antics as she watched the rain cascading from the sky. Earlier Nami had mention how Granny was trying to keep the house, causing her laugh to cease.

For the past two weeks, a nobleman has been stopping by the house in order to claim the house as his own. He had offered Granny a sum of money that any person would take, but not Granny. And every time he returns with a greater sum, Granny would refuse.

For Granny's sake, Karasu didn't want to give Granny anything else to worry about, even before the nobleman came so she had settled to telling Nami about it. She just couldn't keep this all bottled up for it felt so intense to be experiencing. The oddest thing, though, is that right after she started to get the first of her dreams, Karasu couldn't remember anything that happened to her before.

With a flash of lightening, the rain started to come down harder. With a heavy sigh, Karasu stood up and made her way inside, all thoughts of worry disappeared as weariness replaced it.


	15. Awake

There was darkness around her, no light at all. The loneliness that enveloped her over time left her uncertain. She was lonely, and nobody there with her.

Then there was a voice; a voice that started to visit her every now and then telling her of their life, a voice that painted pictures in her mind of a world she had never seen, battles that had taken place, a girl she has never heard of.

Then one day, that voice never came back. The pictures in her head disappeared, and the darkness swallowed her up once again.

A couple of days passed when she heard footsteps. They would pace back and forth then they would shuffle their feet as they pulled up a chair beside her. She was expectant of the voice that talked to her while she was asleep, but just as how they crept into the room, they moved out quietly.

She became disappointed as soon as they left. There wasn't a voice that painted pictures in her head, just the sound of their feet.

As the endless days continued on, the sounds of shuffling feet continued to visit her. There was never a voice that accompanied it, and she learned to appreciate the visitor without a voice. She would listen to how nervous they are when they pace back and forth, their sincerity when they sit beside her and hold her hand.

Soon her appreciation turned to curiosity. A face. That's what she wanted now. A face to see who was giving her company.

She took a deep breath, and with it, a ray of light graced her with its presence, which she thankfully followed.

A want. A need. Something other than wanting to escape the darkness was what helped her finally escape the loneliness of the dark.

She squinted with her eyes and looked away from the glaring light that was emitting from a lamp on her bedside table. She then took in the sight of the objects around her: the blue, painted walls, gifts that were sent to her, a person. She cocked her head to the side, trying to identify them for they had their head down. The rays of light coming from the blinds of the window weren't any helpful for all she could make out was the outline of the person.

So, she made her first guess with the name of a person she has been hoping to see.

"Toushiro?"

Her voice sounded hoarse, but it was enough to gain their attention.

Their head snapped up at the sound of her voice and their eyes widen at the sight of her awake, but realization hit them and shock turned to hurt.

"H-hina.. mori.."

Hinamori smiled. "It's you, isn't it?" she said with a weak voice.

They looked at her with sad eyes and a cheerless smile.

"I.. I'll go get Unohana."

They stumbled as they stood up from their seat, and without looking back, rushed out the door to look for the healer.

At their sudden nervousness, Hinamori stared at the doorway with confusion, but soon, thought nothing of it as she suddenly tried to remember how she ended up in the infirmary.

:(:):(:):(:):

The sound of Hinamori's voice, it seemed like a lifetime since they've last heard it. And they way she smiled, it was uplifting, but to hear her call them a different name...

The moment they turned the corner, they walked into somebody and fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, Kira-kun. Just remember to watch where you're going."

Kira's head shot up at the sound of Unohana's voice. He scrambled to get up and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Unohana-taicho," Kira apologized.

She waved her hand. "It's quite alright. Now, tell me what has captivated your mind?"

At this, he was quickly reminded of Hinamori.

"Hinamori," he exclaimed, "She's awake."

Unohana-taicho nodded. "Then I shall go tend to her. Go send a message to Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm sure that he'll want to see her."

Kira didn't want to. He would rather go do anything else to his pleasing, but he knew that he must.

"Yes, Unohana-taicho," Kira said and headed towards 10th Division barracks.

:(:):(:):(:):

"Momo-chan!"

Hinamori turned her head towards the doorway to see Matsumoto rushing towards her.

"I'm so glad that you're awake," Matsumoto exclaimed, giving her a big hug. "I've been so worried!"

Hinamori gave a weak laugh and hugged her back. "I'm sorry that I've worried you. I promise not to cause any more problems."

Matsumoto waved her hand. "Oh, it wasn't your fault. It was Ai-... Uhm..."

Hinamori shook her head. "It's okay, Rangiku-san. You can say his name. I just now remembered everything." She sighed. The time while Unohana was tending to her needs, all the information on Aizen slowly came back to her. It was unbelieving that he would be the cause of the war, but the voice when she was asleep told her so, and she felt that the voice wouldn't lie to her. "I had placed my full trust in him, and I shouldn't have ever put my guard down. It's my fault."

Her eyes widen at this, thinking that Hinamori might still be in her traumatic state over Aizen, but then smiled, glad that she was feeling better. Matsumoto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're strong, Momo-chan."

Hinamori smiled. Being able to move on from her former taicho felt like a huge step for her, and she would gladly help stop him from any more destruction.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind. It was of her and Hitsugaya. Both were holding swords against each other as if they were going to fight only Hitsugaya was unwilling to fight her. She had been hysterical. She had been defending Aizen, saying that he wasn't the cause for the chaos that had been taking place, and Hitsugaya was saying the opposite. She attacked him...

Her eyes widened and looked over at Matsumoto.

"Where's Toushiro," she asked hurriedly. "I need to talk to him."

Matsumoto became startled at the sudden question. She saw the look in Hinamori's eyes and knew that it was urgent, but she apologized.

"I'm sorry, but Taicho's on a mission at the moment."

"But wasn't he here just a moment ago," she asked with confusion. "He was here when I woke up."

Matsumoto then realized that Kira had been the one staying with Hinamori while she was in her coma state. She had been wondering why Kira was the one that gave her the message that Hinamori was awake instead of one of someone from 4th Division. Hinamori, then, must have mistaken Kira as Hitsugaya. But why?

"Kira," Matsumoto whispered.

"Hmm?"

Startled by the sound of her voice, she let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just remembered that I, uh, left some paperwork in the break room," Matsumoto quickly lied.

"Paperwork?" Hinamori repeated.

"Ah." Realizing what she said, she mentally slapped herself. "Well, I think I better get that paperwork before Taicho finds them incomplete."

Matsumoto quickly made her way towards the doorway and said, "I'll see you later, Momo-chan!" Then she ran down the hallway, leaving Hinamori to her thoughts.

"Hm? Since when did Rangiku do paperwork," she thought. "I must've been gone for a long while."

* * *

**Mm, I don't like how this turned out, and I'm sure there are some errors.. Anywhoos, I know what to do with the story now! I. Am. Positive. Annd I'll try not to abandon you guys again.**


	16. Possession

Toushiro walked into his office after spending a night at Gran-gran's house feeling uplifted. Being able to find Karin there, though it was unexpected, lifted the weight off his shoulders. That unexplainable feeling when he heard her voice and saw her standing there, there were no words to describe it, but he knew that he was relieved.

Upon his entrance, the speakers on the walls came to life. Toushiro tensed up, thinking that it'll play loud music, but instead, the soft melody of a piano filled the room. The tune held a nice, calming feeling that Toushiro relaxed. He was never one for music, but could really get used to the nice melody of a piano playing.

He then made his way over to his desk, where there were piles of paperwork that needed to be filled out. He didn't mind. Toushiro settled into his seat and got to work, writing shorts reports then signing them with his signature.

As he worked his way through the next stack, his office door slid open with a rather loud bang, causing him to look up.

"Taicho should be here about now. Where is he?"

Toushiro watched his lieutenant started to pace back and forth when he saw that she noticed the music playing. She turned around and saw that he was sitting there at his desk, staring at her. At the sight of him, Matsumoto ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Taicho," Matsumoto cried, "I've missed you! I was so worried."

Soon the music changed from calm and collective to one that was rather angry and annoyed. At the sudden changed of music, Matsumoto pulled away from him.

"Aw, sorry, Taicho. I didn't mean to."

Toushiro just glared at her, which she ignored as she began to speak again.

"Anyways, you picked a bad day to leave yesterday," she scolded. "Hinamori woke up an-"

"Hinamori?"

His eyes widened at the mention of her being awake. If he had known that she was going to wake up, he would have stayed and looked after.

"Yeah," Matsumoto replied. "She just suddenly woke up and- Hey! Taicho! Where are you going?" However, she already knew where he was going as she watched him rush out the door.

:(:):(:):(:):

Toushiro sat on the chair next to Hinamori as he watched her sleeping peacefully. Earlier he had asked Unohana if she had to undergo any procedures while he was gone, but she kindly denied it and told him that she just woke up on her own and that her health is stable. He sighed with relief, knowing that she wouldn't be in any danger of losing her life.

Not a moment too soon, Hinamori started to stir and her eyes opened.

"Hinamori," Toushiro whispered.

Startled, she turned her head at his direction and her eyes widened.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed, which he responded with a nod, not even bothering to correct her for calling him with that name.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he told her.

Hinamori gave him a small smile, and then apologized. "I'm sorry. I must have worried you."

Instead of responding to that statement, he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm feeling much better," Hinamori said cheerfully, not without noticing that he had suddenly changed the subject. "Unohana-taicho has been taking care of me, so there shouldn't be any problem. Oh! Where did you go yesterday," she asked, remembering that he wasn't there. "Rangiku-san said that you were on a mission."

At this sudden reminder, Toushiro suddenly felt the urge to smile, but refrained from doing so. "Yes, she's right," he told her in a voice that told her that he wouldn't speak more about it, which she understood. Hinamori saw that he seemed to be in a different world when she mentioned the mission. She noticed the calm, relaxed state he was in, which she found odd since missions required for you to be on-guard and alert.

Then Hinamori suddenly thought of something she wanted to do. "Eh, Shiro-chan," Hinamori called in a meek voice.

Toushiro turned his attention back over to Hinamori and gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" Toushiro asked her.

"Mm, do you think Unohana-taicho will let me out early," she asked. "I want to visit Granny."

He then felt an abrupt shock rush through him, and the next thing Hinamori knew, Toushiro was grinning. Then he told her, "I'll go see if Unohana-taicho will let you," and he walked out of the room, leaving Hinamori in a daze.

:(:):(:):(:):

Kira was walking down the halls of 4th Division, heading towards Hinamori's room when he saw Toushiro walking out of the room with a grin on his face. Shocked to see the usually stoic 10th captain smiling, his heart sank as he realized the cause of Toushiro's unusual behavior.

Hinamori

Kira heaved a sigh and decided to go back to 3rd Division barracks, when a cheery voice called his name.

"Kira! Yoo-hoo!"

He turned around to see Matsumoto waving at him as she made her way towards him.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said knowingly.

"Eh, what made you think that I'd be here?" Kira asked her nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Then instead of having him guess like she usually did, she just cut right down to the point. Matsumoto looked up and down the hall, and then waved her hand for him to move in closer. She then whispered, "You like Momo-chan, don't you?"

Kira's eyes widened at having been found out. Matsumoto giggled uncontrollably as she watched him trying to find the words to speak.

"Oh, it's okay," she told him, speaking in her usual voice. "I won't tell a soul."

"B-but how did you find out," Kira questioned her.

Matsumoto just shrugged. "I guessed," she told him as she thought back to when she was talking to Hinamori about who was with her.

Kira gave her a doubtful look, so Matsumoto tapped her head with her index finger and said, "Women's intuition." He still looked doubtful about it; nevertheless, he nodded his head.

"Uhm, okay," Kira said. "Then I guess I'll get going...," and he turned around to leave the building when Matsumoto stopped him again.

"I thought you were just coming in to visit?"

Kira looked back at her then towards the open doorway that led to Hinamori's room. Matsumoto was then able to see the sad, heartbroken expression he had, and couldn't help but give her heart out to him.

"No, it's okay," Kira told her. "I have to get going anyways," and he slowly made his way out. She watched the dejected figure with curiosity. What made him this way? That's what she wanted to know.

"Hey, Matsumoto! What are you here for?"

She turned around to see who had called her and was surprised to see the smiling figure that was her captain.

"T-taicho?" Matsumoto exclaimed, bewildered.

"Guess what?" Toushiro asked her, but he didn't wait for a reply and answered instead. "Unohana-taicho said that Momo can leave. Isn't that great?"

"Y-yeah, uh, that's great!" Matsumoto said with false enthusiasm, but her captain was oblivious to it. "Oh, then what about Karin-chan," she asked, suddenly remembering the young, raven-haired girl.

At the sudden mention of Karin, all evidence of happiness was erased and was replaced by his usual serious face.

Toushiro shook his head. "I can't. Hinamori needs me. I can't go back now." Then as fast as he turned serious, Toushiro was smiling again.

He then said, "Well, see you later," and walked towards Hinamori's room, leaving Matsumoto alone again, but bewildered as ever. She had definitely noticed the sudden change in her captain, and she certainly was not about to ignore this.

Once again, Matsumoto looked up and down the hall to make sure that no one was watching. Then when the coast was clear, she crept over to the Hinamori's open doorway and listened to their conversation, but instead of talking, Matsumoto heard Toushiro laughing, and that threw her off completely.

She then decided to leave, needing to figure out how things turned out to be like this.

Matsumoto thought back to when Kira was looking at Hinamori's door, and then when Toushiro was grinning.

"Definitely Taicho," Matsumoto thought as she pushed the main doors open. Who else could have brought Kira down then Taicho being with Hinamori?

"But he's not _with_ her is he?"

She shook her head furiously at the thought. "No, no. I know that Taicho likes Karin-chan for sure," she thought defiantly.

Then Matsumoto thought back to how he was planning to stay with Hinamori instead of going back to Karin. She can understand that, but Toushiro knows that he had taken it upon himself to look for Karin for Ichigo. She had a strong feeling that he had found her yesterday from the way the music was playing in his office this morning, but she was also sure that he didn't place her in the Shinigami Academy where it was safer. Ichigo would have wanted that for his sister to be safe.

"Taicho would know that," Matsumoto thought. "He would want it that way, too..."

Matsumoto's expression turned serious. Toushiro is known for his responsibility in his duties, and that he would finish everything right to everybody's pleasing.

"Something's not right," Matsumoto said aloud. "I need to find out," and she ran towards the Research Institute, thinking that they would be of more help this time around.

:(:):(:):(:):

It was the next morning in Soul Society, and Toushiro was making his way back over towards Hinamori's room. He had a great time talking to her, but he had an odd feeling that something was wrong; however, whenever he takes the time to think about it, that same shocking feeling rushes through him and he forgets.

"Good morning, Momo," Toushiro greeted her. "Are you ready?"

They had planned to visit Granny in the morning, much to Hinamori's delight, so she had gotten up early just to get ready.

"Yes," she replied. "I hope Granny won't get mad at me for not visiting her." Hinamori said.

Toushiro shook his head. "It's not your fault," he told her. "Now let's go before we run out of time to spend with Gran-gran."

Hinamori giggled as she collected her things. "You still call her that?"

He just shrugged in response.

Before they were able to make it out of the room, a loud, booming voice echoed throughout Seireitei.

"All taichos and fukutaichos are to report to 1st Division immediately! This is an urgent meeting!"

At the sound of this, Toushiro gave Hinamori a sad look.

"But what about our plans," he asked her unhappily. Toushiro had to leave her side, which he wasn't quite happy with that. He would have gladly brought her to the meeting since she is a vice captain, but the orders from Unohana-taicho refrained him from doing so.

_"She can go, but just as long there isn't any stress that is placed upon her. That includes any sort of meetings for the time being. In this condition, Hinamori can get stressed rather easily."_

Toushiro sighed then gave her an apologizing look. "Uh," Hinamori looked at him questioningly. "It's okay. I can wait."

He nodded his head and then said, "I'll be back soon," and rushed out of the room.

Hinamori stared at the place he was just standing with confusion. "He never hesitates when it comes to work," she thought. "What happened to him?"

She then took this time to consider what had taken place as she sat down on her bed. The smiling, the laughing. When she thought about it, he never really did those kinds of things.

"What's going on?"

However, before she could think more about it, Hinamori felt a rush of electricity run through her body, and just like that, her thoughts were washed away from her. She looked around the room, trying to remember why she was here then remembered.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to go visit Granny," Hinamori said cheerfully. "Hm, I hope she doesn't get mad at me for not visiting her in a while."

Hinamori then walked out of her room with her necessities and started her walk to Granny.

* * *

**I hope that this had erased any sort of confusion you might have had. If not, then... we'll see.  
**  
**On another note, me being one that thinks way too much, I want to say sorry for not updating as much as I should. I feel that I've let you guys down... On another note, chapter 17 is all planned out(;**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Tantrums? 'Cause I gotta feeling...  
**


	17. Familiarity

**Just a heads up. Later on in the chapter Karin's name is going to transition to Karasu. Hopefully you'll see why without me having to explain much. Enjoy!**

It was almost noon with the sun slowly climbing its way up to the highest point when Granny was tending to her small garden in the front lawn. She figured that she could save more money and provide food at the same time if she did it this way. Although Nami and Karin didn't complain about what they eat, Karin's reiatsu was getting stronger with each passing day, which requires more and more food to feed the hungry girl.

As Granny started to pull the weeds out of her garden, Nami walked out of the house mumbling to herself, which perked Granny's curiosity.

"What's the matter, Nami-chan? It isn't noon yet and you're already grumbling about," Granny told her.

Nami looked up at her and stared as if she was considering on telling her what was on her mind, which she did in the end.

"It's Karin," Nami told her. "Every time I call her, she ignores me, but if I call her Karasu, she responds. It's like she's a completely different person! She told me that she's been having dreams about 'Karin' as if she is Karasu and Karin is a totally different person. This just doesn't make sense at all!" Nami exclaimed. "And Karin was fine yesterday; maybe a tad explosive when Toushiro was here, but she was fine!"

Granny gave Nami a stern look, trying to see if there was any lie in what she just told her. However, that hard, firm look in Nami's eyes was enough to tell her that her words were true, that something changed Karin over night.

Granny sighed. "Well, we'll just see if there's any change in Karin throughout the day." She paused, and then added with an afterthought. "Don't you think that she could be just pulling a prank on you?"

Nami huffed, and mumbled, "It didn't seem like it when I was talking to her."

Just then, Karin came walking out of the house carrying a pail and a gardening shovel.

"Here you go, Granny," Karin said as she placed the items beside the garden bed. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, no," Granny told her. "You've done enough, dear. Actually," Granny said with an afterthought, "why don't you and Nami go to the street vendor and buy me some more seeds for the garden?"

Karin nodded her head and started to leave as Nami gave Granny a confused look, feeling rather reluctant to go with her.

"See if there are any changes along the way if what you say is true," Granny told her as she gave Nami coins for the seeds.

She sighed, but agreed to it anyways. "Alright," Nami told her, and she turned around and ran to catch up with Karin.

:(:):(:):(:):

Hinamori took in the scenery as she walked through the busy streets of 1st District. The sights, the smells, the sounds. They all brought back memories of the life she had before becoming a shinigami. It had been a simple life back then even though there were rather hard times, but it was a simple life nevertheless.

She couldn't help but smile when Hinamori saw the same old man selling meat patties or when she saw the same old woman selling ice cream to the young children. Hinamori then realized how thankful she is to have lived in 1st District for she is able to see all that she had left behind to become a shinigami still here. Compared to other districts, this is the nicest one so not a whole lot of things have changed.

Soon Hinamori was walking on the outskirts of the bustling center and following the familiar dirt road that led to Granny's. Anxiety and excitement rushed through her as she neared her house. She hasn't been here in a long time, and although she felt excited, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not seeing her. Hinamori had always tried to make time to visit her every once in a while, but ever since Ai-...

Hinamori furiously shook her head. No, she didn't want to think about what happened to her, so she focused on her surroundings again.

She noticed that some of the trees in the area had been chopped down to be replaced with houses. Hinamori was saddened at this for the wooded area had been a place where her housemates and she spent their time playing.

Before long, Hinamori saw Granny's house in the distance. She saw movement in the front lawn, causing her to break into a run in fear that someone was going to break in. Although, once she was close enough to see who it was, she stopped running. Her face split into a grin and Hinamori called out, "Granny!"

Startled at the sudden yell of her name, Granny looked up to see Hinamori waving at her. At the sight of her, Granny grinned and waved back at her.

"Momo-chan," Granny exclaimed as Hinamori ran up to her to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you," Hinamori responded. "Have you been taking care of yourself? You know you have to be careful about your health."

Granny waved her hand, laughing it off. "Dear, I've been fine. Nami and Karasu have been watching over me so there's nothing to worry about."

Hinamori smiled. "That's good to hear." Then she realized that she didn't recognize the second name. "Wait... Karasu? Who are they?"

"Someone I've taken in to my care. She's a kind person, but has that fighter's spirit. She can even be a rival of Toushiro, too, you know," Granny told her with a grin.

Hinamori giggled in response. "I'd love to see that," she told her. She then looked over Granny's shoulder, glancing at the house. "How are Nami and Karasu then? Are they here?" Hinamori asked curiously.

"Oh, well they just went to town to get me some more seeds for my garden," and Granny waved her arm at the garden that she had been tending.

It was then that Granny noticed two figures in the distance and knew who exactly they were.

"Look," Granny told her, pointing over Hinamori's shoulder. "Here they come now."

Hinamori turned around and saw the two girls heading their direction. As they came closer, Granny and Hinamori were able to hear that both of them were arguing.

"For the last time, we never talked about anything last night, Karin!" Nami yelled exasperatedly.

"It's Karasu!" the girl responded heatedly.

"Whatever! The point is we were both sleeping in our beds the whole night. You were never outside of the room, nobody's going to take the house from us, and you yourself are Karin. End of discussion."

Both girls walked the rest of the way with silence, obviously still angry with the other. Soon enough, though, Nami looked up to see Hinamori standing there with Granny grinning.

"Momo?" All traces of anger were erased as she ran towards her, giving her a hug. "I've missed you!" Nami exclaimed.

Hinamori giggled. "I've missed you, too." It was then that she noticed the raven-haired girl standing there with her arms crossed looking as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Not wanting to be rude, Hinamori pulled out of the hug and walked up to her.

"Hello," Hinamori greeted, giving her a kind smile. "My name is Hinamori Momo. What's yours?"

The girl stared at her. She then shrugged and looked away. "Karasu," she told her.

"Karasu...," Hinamori thought. "She seems really familiar."

Nami sighed with aggravation and said, "Her name's Kurosaki Karin. She has this crazy notion that her real name is Karasu and knows nothing about 'Karin'."

Karasu turned her attention towards Nami and glared at her. "I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about this?"

It was then that Hinamori noticed Karasu's reiatsu spike up, and before Nami had a chance to retaliate, Hinamori spoke.

"Moi, Karasu-chan."

Karasu scowled at Nami before turning her attention at Hinamori.

"Yes?"

Hinamori felt a bit shaken at the sudden emptiness of anger from her voice, but recovered from it quickly.

"Well I've noticed that you have a strong reiatsu," Hinamori told her honestly.

Karasu nodded. "Yes, and?"

"And I thought that I should tell you that you would be able to attend the Academy to become a shinigami," she finished.

Karasu gave her an incredulous look. "And why would I want to do that?"

At the sound of this, Nami just rolled her eyes. "Even if she thinks that she's not Karin, Karin is obviously still somewhere inside of her." Nami thought.

"Well you will be able to learn how to control your reiatsu," Hinamori told her earnestly. "The more your reiatsu grows, the more people around you would get hurt."

"And," Nami spoke up. "You might able to figure out what's going on with you like why you think you're Karasu."

Hinamori looked over at Nami with confusion, still not knowing what is going on, but nodded her head nevertheless.

Karasu stared at the both of them, Hinamori with an encouraging look and Nami with one so serious. She then looked over at Granny and saw that she was smiling at her, holding a kind, warm expression on her face.

Unable to handle all of this, Karasu suddenly turned around so that her back was to them.

"I... I need to think about this," and she walked away.

Nami was about to call after her, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Granny still staring after Karasu.

"Give her some time," Granny told her, and she turned her attention towards Nami, giving her a smile.

Nami nodded and looked back at Karasu to see that she was already far off in the distance.

:(:):(:):(:):

It was already mid-day when Toushiro was making his way back to Hinamori's room. The meeting had everybody feeling tense. Yamamoto had told them that a ryoka had entered Soul Society last night, and that they had just gotten that information because the system had been down for a couple of hours at the Research Institute. There was without a doubt the doing of the ryoka.

Yamamoto had ordered them to stay on-guard and to keep an eye on anything or anyone suspicious. If there are any sightings of these, they are to notify the Research Institute for they have yet to track down the ryoka and find out who they are.

Toushiro shook those thoughts out of his head as he finally reached Hinamori's room. He was soon feeling eager to spend some time with Hinamori as he opened the closed door and walked in. Although at the sight of the empty room, his eagerness was replaced with worry.

"Where did she go?"

:(:):(:):(:):

It was now dinnertime and Hinamori, Nami, Karasu, and Granny were seated at the table, eating the food that was present. As they ate, Hinamori and Nami were busy catching up with Granny making a comment every now and then while Karasu just listened, playing with her food as she ate.

Karasu sighed, feeling like an unneeded wheel on a bike. Hinamori noticed this and was about to tell her that she could join in when she spotted a necklace around her neck.

"Karasu-chan," Hinamori called out to her.

She looked up at the sound of her name, giving her a questioning look.

"That's a cute necklace," Hinamori commented, a look of awe on her face. "Where did you get it?"

Karasu opened her mouth to tell her, but she couldn't recall. "...I don't know." She reached up to hold on to her necklace, racking her brain to remember where, but she couldn't.

"Oh, well it's okay," Hinamori told her cheerily, waving her hand. "It doesn't matter."

Nami stared at her with wide eyes as she watched Karasu nod her head, finally believing that she had absolutely no idea who Karin is. She knew with all her heart that Karin would never forget who had given it to her, and yet, here she seems to have forgotten how she got it.

"What's going on?" Nami thought.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts when Karasu spoke.

"Oh, and Hinamori,"

"Yes?" Hinamori responded curiously.

"I want to go to the Academy."

**So with this chapter, it's been hinted a bit of the change in Karin, Toushiro, and Hinamori.**

**What do you think?**


	18. Curious

**Let's pretend that Hyourinmaru appeared instead of Toushiro bringing down the Menos on his own (reference from episode 132).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It has been three months since Karasu left Granny and entered the Academy. She had been sad to be apart from her and Nami, but Karasu knew that she would make them proud.

Just like any student going to a new school, Karasu's first day was a bit tough; rumors had spread and there were many doubts about her. However, Karasu stood up for herself and proved them wrong. Her teachers, who carried uncertainties to themselves, saw her potential and determination with each passing day that Karasu was there.

As the days passed, Karasu made many acquaintances but only kept a handful of those she knew would stay true to her. She had met each of them under different circumstances, however, that wasn't the reason why she kept them close to her. Why she did was because they stood up for her, though they clearly knew that she was able to defend herself. In the end, though, she was grateful for them.

Currently, Karasu was in her class for the Studies of Your Inner World, a class where they learn about what to expect when meeting their guardian spirit.

She drummed her fingers against the desk, waiting for class to begin. The anxiety was eating her away as she watched her classmates filing in.

Ever since she entered the academy, Karasu wanted answers as to why her memory was failing her. Then she began to have strange dreams where she would be walking in the depths of a murky cave, trying to find a way out, and whenever she sees a form of light in the distance, it would blend with the darkness when she tries to reach for it. Hopefully in class, today would the day when the professor would lecture on that on that subject instead giving them bookwork on the types of zanpaktous.

"Hey, Karasu! What's up?"

Karasu looked up to see a tall, well-built boy with messy green hair grinning at her, flanked by a girl with pink hair with white highlights that grazed on her shoulders with a gloomy expression, and a boy with long red hair that flowed to the mid of his back with gentle eyes.

"Hey, Jun, Kyomi, Keseki." Karasu greeted, looking over at the other two who nodded their heads at her in acknowledgement. "Nothing much really." she replied as she continued to drum her nails against the desk.

All three gave her a disbelieving look, knowing perfectly well what's on her mind.

"Right," Kyomi said, rolling her eyes, "and I like walking around my room naked." Both guys looked at her incredulously before Keseki said, "Karasu, it obvious that you want to know, and I'm sure that the professor will get around on the subject sooner if not later."

Karasu sighed, knowing that he is right. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms, "but that lame excuse of a teacher needs to hurry up and get on with it."

"Ahem."

She then stiffened slightly, feeling the disapproving gaze on the back of her head as the professor moved to the front of the room. Karasu then relaxed into her seat only when the middle-aged man placed his folders on his desk and looked over the class. At this, Karasu glared over at her friends, who had proceeded to their rightful seats, as they stifled their laughs.

"May I have your attention?" the professor called out.

Soon silence filled the air as the students turned their attention to the front of the room.

"Now then," he started as he pulled out a folder of assignments, "what I am passing out now is some basic study questions for you to fill out as you read the next chapter in your books. In addition," he said as he continued down the rows, passing out the assignments, "I hope that some of you, if not all, find this rather... helpful." His eyes then landed on Karasu before returning to his desk and telling them to begin.

In no time, everyone got to work. Books flew open, the sounds of pens are scratching about, and no one wasted any time on one question.

As Karasu began to read the chapter, she came to realize that it answered all her questions, and she couldn't help but feel the excitement that was growing inside her.

Her zanpakutou was trying to contact her.

:(:):(:):(:):

Back in Seireirtei, 12th Division was hectic. Officers were trying to keep everything in order as they supervised the work of the others. Ever since finding out that a ryoka entered Soul Society without detected, the Institute had been busier than ever.

Currently, Kurotsuchi was checking the alarm system to see if there had been any discrepancies in the system before the ryoka entered Soul Society; however, he was surprised to see that everything was fine. As a result, Kurotsuchi had been working on upgrading the system, mumbling every now and then how someone could get passed without being detected by his technology.

While he continued on his work, Nemu walked into the isolated room.

"Mayuri-sama," Nemu spoke, "I have some news."

Kurotsuchi sighed in annoyance. "Can't it wait, Nemu?"

"No, Mayuri-sama." Nemu responded.

The captain sighed again. "Fine," He turned around in his seat, giving her a hard stare. "What is it?"

Nemu nodded. "I've come across this rumor that I thought is suspicious. It concerns Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Kurotsuchi thought for a moment, taking in the information, before nodding his head for her to continue.

"There have been some signs that show that there have been some personality changes in them. Most of the captains don't find this suspicious when I've asked them; however, I have confirmation from Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Kira-fukutaicho, Kyouraku-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho that they have also seen changes in the two." Nemu reported.

An impish grin started to grow as Kurotsuchi turned back to the computer and pounded away on the keyboard. He then reached over to his side-desk, grabbing a gadget and tossed it over his shoulder for Nemu to catch.

"Here, use this and scan for their vital symptoms. Then report immediately back here." Kurotsuchi ordered.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied, bowing before she left.

Once she left, Kurotsuchi spoke to himself. "And so it begins," and he cackled aloud.

:(:):(:):(:):

Karasu lay in her bed that night feeling anxious. Ever since she left her class for the Studies of Your Inner World, she couldn't help but want to be where she was now: in her bed, the moon high in the sky and the time for sleep to overcome.

Although, she was having a difficult time falling asleep, Karasu was staring at the ceiling, hoping for sleep to succumb her. She let her mind wonder from one thing to another, trying to keep her boredom level low but her mind always trailed back to the cause of her anxiety.

Karasu huffed, getting out of bed to find something to occupy herself. As she sat up in her bed, she glanced around the room to find something to do. She saw her desk filled with unfinished homework and her room was rather messy, things she didn't feel like fixing, but she didn't want to die from being bored. Choosing between those two options, Karasu decided that she'd just clean up.

After lighting a candle, she began by gathering her clothes, which are extra nightgowns and academy uniforms, and tossing them in a basket that was laid to the side of her dresser. Karasu then made her way towards the small table that was filled with empty take out cartons. She grabbed the trash bin and shoved everything inside until she heard the sound of metal clinking.

Karasu turned over the bin, shaking its contents out until the metal object fell on the floor. She grabbed it and held it against the light, trying to identify it. It was a necklace with the shape of a dragon covered with sapphire rhinestones.

Her eyes glazed over as a distant memory came flitting into her mind.

_She watched with wide eyes, waiting for the impact to crush her, counting the remaining seconds of her life. Right before the menos's arm crushed her, she shut her eyes. However, when she didn't feel any contact, she opened her eyes to see a white haired boy donned in a black kimono and white haori with a character of the number ten adorned on the back stopping the menos's arm from crushing her._

_She watched in amazement as she saw a beautiful, glistening dragon shooting out from the hilt of the sword, bringing down the menos._

_"Are you alright?" the white-haired boy asked, turning his attention towards her as the menos disintegrated._

Karasu shook her head, looking at the necklace with confusion.

"What... what was that?"

She racked her brain, trying to figure out where that memory came from. It wasn't her memory, was it? Nothing of that sort happened to her as far as she could remember.

With a sigh, she pushed away those thoughts, clasping the necklace around her neck. Even if she can't remember how she had gotten it, she knew that it is hers.

Soon, Karasu yawned, deciding that now is the time to get to bed. She blew out the candle and crawled into bed, letting the sleep take over.

:(:):(:):(:):

_"Karin... Karin, come here..."_

Karasu glanced around her surroundings, taking in the darkness of the cave that enclosed her. She followed the voice as it continued calling for her, but for Karin. Karin couldn't have been there with her since she's the only one that could be there with her zanpakutou.

_"Karin, come here..."_

"I'm not Karin!" Karasu shouted at the voice as she continued her search. "And where are you?"

She blindly continued walking towards where she thought the voice was coming from, but was confused when she heard the voice coming from another direction.

_"Karin, you are confused." _the voice said. _"You must remember."_

At this, Karasu began to feel a heated wind coming from behind her, so instead of following the voice, she began to follow where the wind was coming from.

"Remember what?" Karasu asked aggravatingly. She thought back to when Nami and herself were walking back from the street vendor arguing. Nami had repeatedly told her that she wasn't Karasu, that they never talked that night.

She then tried to remember things past that night, but surprised herself by realizing that she can't remember. Karasu fell to her knees, completely stumped.

Why couldn't she remember?

_"What a funny thing reality is. Life is misleading. Reality is misleading." _answered the voice.

Karasu looked towards where the sky would be.

"What's your name?" Karasu asked though knowing that she won't receive a name unless it was time.

_"Feel the heat of the wind that graces my fire. Walk towards the depth of the darkness." the voice called. "In order to learn my name, you must remember that life is deceptive."_

It was then that Karasu saw a glowing light at the distance, and she followed it, knowing that she'll be leaving her inner world.

:(:):(:):(:):

Nemu returned to the isolated room with the gadget in her hand. It took her a long time than she'd expected just to find Hinamori and Toushiro. When she did find them, she had found them in a bit of a compromising moment. Although, after getting their vitals, she was able to tell that it wasn't in their will to do so.

She entered the room with Kurotsuchi still pounding away as he did a couple of hours ago. Upon her entrance, Kurotsuchi called, "What took you so long, woman?"

Nemu bowed. "My apologies, Mayuri-sama," Nemu apologized. "But I have their vitals."

"Give it to me," he demanded.

Nemu handed him the gadget and watched as he plugged it into the database. They waited as it uploaded and then searched for any irregularities. When it did, a copy of their x-rays from the gadget was pulled up onto the screen where Kurotsuchi was able to identify what was wrong.

"Interesting," Kurotsuchi murmured. "There seems to be an interference in their brains that caused it to be distorted, allowing whoever did this to control their movement and speech whenever they please." He cackled. "Brilliant!"

"Then what shall we do, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked as he started on searching for a way to reverse it.

"Mm, tell those that interact with them to keep an eye on them." he ordered. "I don't want anything happening to my subjects."

Nemu bowed. "Yes, Mayuri-sama," and she left.


	19. Judgment

**So I just wanna do a quick recap/brief explaining:  
**

**Chapter 13: Toushiro visits Granny and finally finds Karin under her care  
Chapter 14: Karin "turns" into Karasu and memory is replaced (both not mentioned but hinted)  
Chapter 15: Momo wakes up  
Chapter 16: If you noticed "shock" and "rush of electricity," that was the start of the mind control  
Chapter 17: Karin-turned-Karasu, and Granny and Nami starts seeing the change; a ryoka enters Soul Society the same night Chapter 14 takes place**

**And that's that.  
**

A month has passed since Karasu first understood the meeting with her zanpakutou, and since then, she would train long and hard in order to learn their name. There would be times when she'd have one-on-one sessions with an upperclassman, and other times where Karasu would fight three against one with her friends.

Although people finds her practicing her fighting skills, both sword and hand combat, Karasu always made time to do her schoolwork. Because of her training and studying, Karasu is top of the class and is already working on her last year's workload.

There had been quite a few students that had been able to go as far as she did, causing her schoolmates to misunderstand her reason of trying to get out so early. There had been rumors of how Karasu is out for revenge, or that she's going after one of the captains, but of course, they're wrong.

All Karasu wanted was a way out, a way to understand why she couldn't remember a life that she once had but was replaced by the name of Karasu. In her time in meditation, her zanpakutou didn't reveal much to her by saying that she needs to find out on her own. It infuriated her, but Karasu learned to follow their judgment, understanding that you can't get all your questions answered by asking.

Currently it was noon, and Karasu was in the training room once again. With the dummies set across the room, she moved with stealth and attacked with skill. In the short time that she was there in the Academy, Karasu had learned a lot, and because of her accomplishments, she was the only freshman student to accompany the senior graduates to the Squad exams that was taking place in less than an hour.

For the exams that she will be taking, there are two parts: one of knowledge and another of skill. She had the knowledge exam the next day, so she was doing last minute training for the skills exam.

For the skills exam, they would be fighting against one of the fukutaichos of the Gotei Thirteen. They will be the ones to assess which squad they think is best based off their skills. Apart from that, her knowledge exam does the same, so the overall assessment will place her where ever the administrators seem fit for her.

As Karasu continued to brush up on her skills, she was soon interrupted by one of the graduating seniors, briefly telling her that it was time to go.

Karasu sheathed her sword and nodded. "Alright, thanks," she told them before following them out to the Academy grounds.

Once she got there, Karasu scanned the area to see what's supposed to be 259 students waiting to be tested on their skills. She took a deep breath and began walking towards her designated spot when she heard her name being called.

Karasu turned around to see Kyomi, Jun, and Keseki running towards her, each carrying a smile of their own as they reached her, to which she greeted them with one of her own. "Hey, you guys," she called to them. "What are ya'll doing here?"

"We came to see you, duh," Jun exclaimed. "And to wish you luck."

Kyomi rolled her eyes, hitting him on the back of his head. "Puh-lease, this is Karasu we're talking about here," she stated matter-of-factly. "She doesn't need luck."

Jun sighed, shaking his head at his friends' antics but smiled. "It's not every day that one of us gets to take the finals after a short amount of time here at the Academy," he told Karasu.

Keseki nodded his vigorously. "Yeah, it's a really rare thing. Being a shinigami must be in your blood," he added thoughtfully.

Kyomi huffed. "Tch, how would she know that when Karasu doesn't even have memories from the Real World," she asked bluntly.

"Then explain how she could pass all her classes easily," Keseki retaliated.

As they continued to argue, Karasu thought back to the last thing Kyomi had said that she didn't have any memories from the Real World.

In the classes that she took, one of her professors had told her that there are some shinigami that remembers their life when they were human. For those that don't, they could have had some memories they wanted to push away or a wish to start a new life they might have made before they died. Another possible reason is an invisible force that a person's zanpakutou might have made for reasons of his or her own.

Karasu had thought long and hard about it, and the only possible reason that seemed logically was a new life. It would make up for why her zanpakutou calls her by a different name, along with Nami.

She shook her head as she started to question her well-being.

Jun noticed his troubled friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said knowingly, "You shouldn't think too much of it. The time will present itself when you will regain your memories." He paused before adding with a chuckle, "It took me a couple of years for my memories to come. Maybe yours will come along a lot sooner."

Karasu smiled, appreciating the comfort. "Thanks a lot, Jun."

He shrugged in response. "That's what I'm here for."

Soon there was a loud, booming voice echoing across the grounds, immediately catching everybody's attention.

"We will now begin the exams. When I call your name, a number shall follow. Whatever number I give you is the Division fukutaicho you will be sparring with."

"Ah," Kyomi started, "looks like we should be going now."

Keseki nodded. "Yeah, don't wanna end up getting detention again."

"We'll see you later, Karasu," Jun told her as they began to leave the Academy grounds. "Good luck!"

As Karasu waved them off, she heard Kyomi sigh in annoyance and stated, "Didn't you hear me telling Keseki earlier that she doesn't need luck?"

Karasu chuckled before turning her attention back to the administrator as he continued on calling out names. She nodded her head towards a couple of students she knew as their names were being called, watching them as they headed into the surrounding forest in different directions.

The number of students at the grounds began to dwindle down. Every half hour or so, students will come out of the forest while more heads inside. It was only a matter of time before her name will be called, so Karasu took a deep breath, staying calm and steady as she waited for her turn.

When another set of students began to file out of the forest where the sparring was taking place, the administrator began to call for the next set of students.

"Will the following please go to their designated area: Minami Daichi, one. Kenshin Kaede, two. Sano Amaya, three. Shuichi Rika, four. Yuriko Tenshi, five. Karasu, six..."

Karasu inwardly cringed at the lack of a surname as she made her way towards the area sixth Division's fukutaicho would be waiting. Some of the students had teased her for the lack of a name, and she didn't bother making one up either because it wouldn't feel right.

She shook her head, sighing with a want for her supposed memory to return as she pushed tree branches out of the way and walked over tree roots.

"Maybe mines will come a lot sooner," Karasu mumbled to herself, repeating the words Jun told her earlier.

:(:):(:):(:):

Renji stood against a tree with his arms crossed as he waited for the next weakling to cross swords with him. The ones that he sparred with had some or no potential. It seems to him that they spent most of their time studying than practicing on their skills.

"At least they were still able to keep up… some," he thought.

Soon Renji heard footsteps as the next student approached the clearing. He pushed himself off the tree, standing up straight with his arms crossed. He thought about looking intimidating to scare the kid, but decided not to since they'd probably be the same like all the others.

When they finally reached the clearing, Renji looked over to them and was shocked at who he saw standing there.

"K-karin," he stuttered from shock. "Is that you?"

He watched her as she turned from calm and collected to annoyed.

"Seems like you also think I'm her," was her automatic response as she moved closer to the center of the clearing.

Renji stared at her with wonder, mulling over what she said. He then sighed, having mistaken her as Ichigo's sister.

"I'm sorry," Renji apologized. "I thought you were someone I knew."

He saw her nod her head with a look of surprise etched onto her face.

Renji pushed the questioning thoughts that were running through his mind away and focused on the girl.

"I'm Abarai Renji, 6th Division's fukutaicho. What's your name," Renji asked her as he unsheathed his zanpakutou.

"Karasu," she replied, following suit as she pulled her sword out.

He raised an eyebrow while moving into a defensive position. "No last name," he questioned her, feeling quite nosy.

Renji heard her sigh before she responded curtly, "Don't have one."

He gave her a questioning look but didn't pry into it.

"Well, then, Karasu," he began, "let's see if you're any better than the students before you," and Renji charged at her.

:(:):(:):(:):

Matsumoto and Kira were walking down the halls of 5th Company, searching for Hinamori and Toushiro.

After receiving word from Nemu about the cause of their friends' uncharacteristic personalities, they knew that they had to keep an eye on them. Who knows what they would do with someone controlling them?

They had spent the entire afternoon searching for the two, asking fellow shinigami as they walked by, leading their search to 5th Division.

"What will we do once we find them," Kira asked uncertainly, breaking the silence.

Matsumoto sighed in response, feeling unsure herself. "Well," she began, "we could try talking to them and see if we could get a reaction." Kira nodded.

"Alright then," was his reply as they turned a corner, reaching the office Hinamori works in.

The slid the door open, expecting to see Hinamori, but they saw that she wasn't alone. Kira blushed madly as Matsumoto giggled uncontrollably at the sight before them.

"And to think Taicho told me that he doesn't have any feelings for Momo," she said aloud to Kira, causing Hinamori and Toushiro to pull back from an almost kiss.

At this, Kira looked at Matsumoto with a questioning look about Toushiro telling her anything in his personal life.

She understood this and told him simply, "He let it slip," and giggled.

"Matsumoto, Kira," came the sound of Toushiro's angered voice. "What are you two doing here?"

Reminded of where they are, Matsumoto glanced over at Hinamori to find her blushing from embarrassment then at Toushiro to find him, well, angry.

"Well, Taicho," Matsumoto started, pushing Kira into the room in front of her as she spoke whatever came to mind, "we just wanted to talk. We should bond more!"

She grabbed Kira's hand and pushed him to sit down on a chair across from Toushiro and Hinamori. Matsumoto then took a seat next to the nervous blonde.

"So, Momo-chan," she called to her before Toushiro could say anything else, "how are you feeling?"

Kira glanced at Matsumoto, seeing that she was getting down to the point and not being discreet.

Nemu had told them to ask the two questions relating to the matter of their personality or feelings, anything about their well-being, suggesting that they might be able to see them struggling with their words and hesitant with their actions.

He then looked over at Hinamori to see her fumbling with her words until she smiled and said, "I've been feeling well a lot lately." At this, Kira looked back at Matsumoto to see her nodding her head with a cheerful grin.

"That's good to hear because with all this humid air we've been getting lately could get to your head sometimes," she responded, waving her hand around aimlessly.

She watched Hinamori, who looked like she was trying to say what's on her mind, but ended up saying, "Well I've been staying indoors a lot so I should be fine."

"What about you, Hitsugaya-taicho?" This time it was Kira who spoke up, looking at him with a brave face.

Kira watched him as Toushiro gave him a hard look before turning away to look out the window. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then without warning, Toushiro looked back at Kira with a glare saying, "I don't need to tell you anything."

Kira was startled at the response, however Matsumoto was thrown aback immensely. It was to be expected that something like this would be said, but the ferocity that was put into the words.

Matsumoto shook her head, sighing. She just wants her taicho to be back to normal.

:(:):(:):(:):

Renji was panting heavily as he stood still with Karasu pointing the tip of her zanpakutou at his neck. Slowly, Karasu pulled back from her stance, sheathing her zanpakutou as Renji took a step back from her.

He smirked at her, elated that finally someone kept up with him to the very end and beat him.

"You did pretty well, Karasu," Renji praised, but then he thought, "But I still get the feeling that this girl is Ichigo's sister especially after this."

Karasu grinned, bowing as she said, "Thank you, Abarai-fukutaicho."

Renji then expected her to take her leave but was surprised when she stayed where she was. He saw that Karasu was debating on whatever was on her mind when she finally asked him, "Do you know me?"

He became startled at the random question but then relaxed. Of course he will answer honestly, so he told her, "No, I don't."

Renji noticed that her shoulders slackened at the response, to which she nodded her head. Karasu began to take her leave when Renji said, "Hey, I didn't finish!"

She turned back at him, giving him a questioning look as he continued.

"I don't know you," Renji repeated, "but I do know your brother, and recently your father and sister."

At this, Karasu looked up at him with a look of hope before asking without a second thought, "What are their names?"

Renji chuckled, but answered her nevertheless. "Your brother is Kurosaki Ichigo, you father is Kurosaki Isshin, and your sister is Kurosaki Yuzu."

At the sudden mention of their last name, Karasu suddenly remembered what Nami told Hinamori.

_Nami sighed with aggravation and said, "Her name's Kurosaki Karin. She has this crazy notion that her real name is Karasu and knows nothing about 'Karin'."_

With widen eyes at the sudden realization, Karasu stared up at Renji and asked, "So I'm Kurosaki… Karin?"

Renji raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you better be because your family has been worried about you," he told her half jokingly, half serious.

He watched Karasu as she stood there in wonder. It was then Renji realized that she didn't have any memories of her human life, but he didn't have time to mull over this because he knew that he had to tell Ichigo since a certain white-haired captain that was supposed to didn't.

Well, he'll tell Ichigo after going through the rest of the students.

He knew that she would have a lot of questions, so Renji told her, "How about after this week is over, we could meet up. Is that alright with you, Karin? Oh, um, Karasu?"

Karasu thought it over once before she nodded her head eagerly. "That'd be cool."

She then began making her way out of the clearing and back to the grounds when she paused. She looked back over her shoulder at Renji and told him, "And it's Karin," before turning back around, continuing her way towards the Academy grounds.

**So was it better? No more confusion? Aha, and sorry for all that. My favorite past time confusing people.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
